La Vie n'est qu'un Jeu
by Hoshiiten
Summary: Le Monde n'est pas parfait. Il n'est ni tout beau ni tout gentil. La jeunesse est libre de faire ce qu'il lui plaît. Peut importe tous ce qui est bafoué : Amour, Amitié, Fidélité, ici ça n'existe pas. Trahison, Haine et Désespoir sont maître mot ici.
1. Prologue: Présentation des Protagonistes

"Le Monde n'est pas parfait. Il n'est ni tout beau ni tout gentil. On ne peut faire confiance aux gens. Ils nous trahissent tous un jour ou l'autre, même nos amies les plus chères. Même l'amour n'est pas fiable et pourtant je l'aime encore..."

Hinata Hyuuga était une jeune fille de 17 ans. Elle était en première littéraire à Konoha no Gakuen. Brillante dans ses études, aimée de sa famille et appréciée au sein du lycée, il ne lui manquait qu'une chose : un petit ami. Pourtant, elle ne déplaisait point à la gent masculine. De jolies formes rebondies, une taille fine, la voix douce et des yeux de perle, grâce à cela elle avait de nombreux prétendants. Mais seule une personne comptait à ses yeux : Naruto Uzumaki. Mais lui était déjà pris par une certaine Ino Yamanaka. Deux blonds aux yeux bleus en couple qui faisaient flasher tous les regards envieux vers eux, incluant celui d'Hinata. Cependant la demoiselle savait que c'était elle qui l'avait aimé bien avant sa petite amie actuelle. Elle connaissait tout à son sujet, ses goûts, ses passions et ses rêves. Ce fut même la jeune brune qui confia ces secrets à son amie Ino qui en profita pour lui rafler son bien aimé. Hinata lui en voulait et se sentait blessée. Elle, toujours si bonne et si gentille ne pourrait jamais atteindre celui qu'elle aimait si elle n'arrivait pas à attirer son regard. Elle devait changer et lui forcer la main pour qu'il devienne sien. Jouer sur le même terrain qu'Ino pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait ; c'est à dire se servir des autres pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Et Hinata Hyuuga désirait le blond aux yeux bleus que sa meilleure amie lui avait volé.

"Le Monde n'est pas parfait. Il n'est ni tout beau ni tout gentil. L'Amour et l'Amitié ne sont pas indispensables dans ce bas monde, ce sont des concepts qui permettent seulement de ne pas s'ennuyer. Car sans cela, la vie serait sans intérêt et elle serait chiante à mourir. Je n'ai pas envie de crever maintenant, alors je vais utiliser l'Amour et l'Amitié pour bien m'amuser."

Sasuke Uchiha était un jeune homme de 17 ans. Il faisait parti des meilleurs étudiants de Konoha no Gakuen dans la branche scientifique. Ses études ne le passionnaient guère car il savait qu'il réussirait tous ce qu'il entreprendrait de faire plus tard. Il vivait seul chez lui ; ses parents étaient trop occupés par leur travail et son frère aîné allait où bon lui semblait. Son seul ami était Naruto Uzumaki qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance. C'était la seule personne à qui il accordait sa confiance car avec lui, sa vie était plus distrayante. Mais ces derniers temps, le brun s'ennuyait ferme car son meilleur ami était casé et accordait plus de temps à sa dulcinée Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke la connaissait, il l'avait déjà retrouvée plusieurs fois dans son lit. Mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt d'après lui. Néanmoins, Naruto préférait le vérifier par lui-même. Sasuke préférait les relations éphémères à celles qui duraient plus de deux semaines, ainsi son existence n'était pas monotone. Pauvres demoiselles amourachées de ce jeune homme au physique parfait ; pouvaient-elles imaginer que leur prince charmant dont elles s'extasiaient chaque nuit, n'était qu'une simple ordure parmi tant d'autres ? Il savait user de ses charmes pour capturer ses sottes quelques temps, avant de les relâcher pour oublier leur existence la minute d'après. Les gens et les sentiments n'étaient que des outils pour rendre sa vie plus attrayante. La vie n'était qu'un Jeu pour lui.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Point de Départ

Encore une belle journée à Konoha no Gakuen. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et les couples amoureux s'empalaient contre les murs. Ils étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins du lycée affichant leur amour sans honte devant un public d'étudiants amusés. Le plus remarquable d'entre eux était celui que formaient Naruto Uzumaki et Ino Yamanaka. Le blond n'hésitait pas à emballer sa petite amie goulument devant ses spectateurs allant jusqu'à balader ses mains un peu partout sur le corps de sa belle. On pouvait entendre les sifflements de la part des pervers et les messes basses venant des envieuses. Peu à peu la foule se dispersa, lassée par la scène qui s'éternisait, ne laissant plus que deux personnes assistant au spectacle. Pour interrompre leur démonstration d'amour enflammé, un jeune homme ténébreux visiblement bien ennuyé prononça quelques mots de façon froide et directe.

« On se fait chier. »

Naruto se détacha d'Ino et fixa celui qui venait de le déranger. Il lui tira la langue d'un air malicieux avant de reprendre sa petite amie dans ses bras.

« T'es juste jaloux, Sasuke.  
>- Non, juste lassé de te voir emballer une de mes ex.<br>- Si t'es pas content, t'avais qu'à la garder ! dit-il en la resserrant un peu plus contre lui.  
>- Sans façon, elle n'était pas très intéressante au ... »<p>

Naruto s'était hâté de mettre les paumes de ses mains contre les oreilles d'Ino pour éviter de la vexer. Il regarda Sasuke d'un air exaspéré voulant dire : « Tu veux qu'elle te haïsse c'est ça ? », puis se mit à lui sourire. Le brun ténébreux haussa les épaules puis esquissa un rictus quelques secondes avant de reprendre son air blasé. De toute manière, qu'elle le déteste ou non, Sasuke n'en avait rien à faire, Ino n'était pas assez intéressante au lit pour qu'il se préoccupe de ce qu'elle pense. Il regarda rapidement sa montre et partit en direction de sa nouvelle salle de cours. Il fit un signe en arrière au blond signifiant : « Magne-toi, on va être à la bourre. » et continua son chemin. Naruto pouffa de rire, relâchant sa blonde et la délaissant pour rejoindre son meilleur ami. Elle le retint quelques instants pour lui voler un dernier baiser et le laissa s'échapper. La blonde l'observa s'éloigner, se léchant doucement les lèvres. Puis elle posa enfin ses yeux sur la dernière personne qui était restée avec elle. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille brune aux yeux de perle. Elle avait l'air calme et réservée. Elle lui sourit d'un air supérieur et commença à lui parler.

« Merci de m'avoir attendue Hina-Chan.  
>- Mais je t'en prie Ino...<br>- Tu as vu comment Naruto embrasse bien ?  
>- Oui...<br>- C'est dommage, tu ne pourras jamais le vérifier. »

_A qui la faute..._

Hinata Hyuuga avait toujours aimé Naruto Uzumaki en secret. Et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle l'avait toujours admiré de loin, dans son coin. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui confesser ses sentiments, mais à présent, ses chances étaient réduites à néant puisqu'il sortait avec Ino Yamanaka. En effet, la blonde ne le laisserait pas partir facilement. La jeune Yamanaka connaissait Hinata depuis le jardin d'enfants. La brune aux yeux de perle était tellement timide qu'elle n'osait pas s'approcher des autres petits et se retrouvait toujours seule au fond de la salle de jeux. Elle serrait contre son cœur une petite peluche et lui parlait comme s'il agissait d'une vraie personne. Un jour, Ino s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

« C'est maléfique de parler seule, tu sais ?  
>- Je... suis désolée...<br>- Mais ne t'excuses pas ! Viens plutôt jouer avec nous ! dit-elle avec un joli sourire innocent.  
>- Ou... oui. »<p>

Depuis, Hinata l'avait toujours considérée comme sa meilleure amie et lui confiait tous ses secrets. Même les plus importants à ses yeux, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers ce fameux Naruto. Elle l'avait connu un peu avant Ino, alors qu'elle était toujours dans son coin, sans dire un mot. Un jour où le petit blond s'amusait avec son meilleur ami, Sasuke Uchiha, il envoya le ballon sur la petite brune par erreur. Elle le reçut en pleine figure et tomba au sol. Des larmes allaient commencer à couler silencieusement le long de ses joues. Mais avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, le petit coupable la prit dans ses bras et dit d'un ton tout triste :

« Je suis désolée Hinata-Chan...

- Tu n'as pas mal ? Je ne t'ai pas tuée quand même ?

- Hinata-Chan, dis quelque chose... »

La petite Hinata ne savait que dire, ce qu'il faisait la dépassait complètement, elle sentait seulement ses petites joues roses s'empourprer avec beaucoup d'ardeur. Mais ce moment ne dura pas longtemps. Un petit ténébreux arriva, il ramassa sa balle et tira Naruto en arrière.

« Allez, viens jouer !  
>- Attends, je lui dis pardon...<br>- C'est bon, elle va s'en remettre. »

Naruto observa Hinata quelques instants, il courut le long de la salle de jeux et revint avec une petite peluche. Il tenait un petit personnage à l'effigie du héros d'une série manga lui ressemblant trait pour trait et le tendit à la petite brune.

« Pour me faire pardonner, dit-il en souriant. »

Puis il repartit avec son ami jouer à la balle. Hinata n'avait pas bougé, elle tenait juste la peluche dans ses bras, incrédule. Son cœur battait à toute allure, elle venait de tomber amoureuse. Cet amour n'avait pas changé depuis des années, il avait grandi et s'était amplifié. En tant qu'amie, Ino était là pour observer les changements du cœur de Hinata. La demoiselle lui avait confié tout ce qu'elle connaissait de lui, elle lui racontait les moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui, tous les éléments importants qui avaient fait qu'Hinata devienne amoureuse de Naruto. Mais le jour où la brune s'était décidée à tout avouer à son bien aimé, le véritable caractère de sa prétendue meilleure amie se révéla.

C'était le jour de la Saint Valentin, c'est à dire deux mois seulement avant cette scène, Hinata voulait se confesser à l'élu de son cœur. La nuit précédente, elle avait transcrit tous ses sentiments dans une lettre qu'elle avait mis des heures à rédiger. Elle attendait l'interclasse avec impatience, ce moment crucial où elle donnerait son précieux secret. Bien sûr, elle en avait informé et donné tous les détails à sa meilleure amie. La brune allait lui donner en main propre pour enfin vaincre sa timidité face au blond et ainsi lui montrer qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille effrayée d'autrefois. Mais cet instant se passa autrement. Quand la sonnerie retentit, Hinata sortit de la classe en courant, elle chercha Naruto partout dans les couloirs du lycée. Enfin, elle aperçut le blond près de son casier, elle ralentit le pas tout en continuant d'avancer. Elle allait prononcer son nom pour l'interpeller mais se tut quand elle vit la personne face à lui. Il s'agissait d'Ino, sa meilleure amie, qui se tenait devant le jeune Uzumaki. La blonde se tenait de façon aguicheuse et faisait les yeux doux au jeune homme.

« Ecoute, Naruto. Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais te le dire. Mais je n'ai jamais pu avancer vers toi. Car tu sais, je suis très timide, je n'ai jamais pu te regarder dans les yeux et aujourd'hui, en ce jour si spécial qu'est la Saint Valentin, je souhaitais me confesser à toi.  
>- Euh... bah vas-y, tu veux me dire quoi ?<br>- Naruto Uzumaki, je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé depuis le premier jour où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. Je t'ai toujours observée de loin, te voyant sourire et rire avec tes amis. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de m'approcher de toi. Car je... »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, Naruto l'embrassa. Cela signifiait qu'il venait d'accepter sa déclaration et ils étaient à présent ensemble. Hinata, depuis le coin où elle observait la scène, lâcha sa lettre et recula doucement. Elle tourna les talons et sortit dans la cour du lycée. Elle se mit à courir, lentement puis accéléra, elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle ne pouvait le supporter. A bout de souffle, les larmes aux yeux, elle releva la tête pour voir où ses pieds l'avaient menée. Près du vieux cerisier en fleur, au fond de la cour, où elle avait l'habitude de se poser quand elle observait de loin son bien aimé discuter à quelques mètres. Son coeur venait de se briser. Cependant, ce n'était pas parce que Naruto avait répondu favorablement à Ino qu'elle était blessée. C'était à cause de la belle Yamanaka qui avait dit mot pour mot les lignes de sa lettre. Elle avait prononcé les paroles de la brune comme un poème, usurpant ainsi ses sentiments et ses secrets. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela, Hinata ne comprenait pas. Si la blonde aimait aussi Naruto, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais avoué ? La réponse fut donnée quelques heures après cet événement, quand les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent seules face à face.

Hinata n'était pas retournée en cours après l'évènement qui venait de se dérouler. A la pause de midi, Ino la rejoignit un bentô à la main. Les yeux de perle n'avaient cessé de pleurer et elle était restée sous le vieux cerisier.

« Tu ne vas pas retourner en cours cet après-midi ?

-Tu as dû surement voir ce qui s'est passé à l'interclasse n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Oui.<br>-Je me doutais bien que tu étais dans les parages. J'attendais justement que tu arrives pour le lui dire.  
>- Mais...<br>- Pourquoi ? Pour m'amuser, je me demandais comment ton cher Naruto allait réagir à tes mots d'amour si mielleux. Dommage que ce ne soit pas toi qui les aies prononcés.  
>- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Je pensais que nous étions amies...<br>- Amies ? Et bien, j'aurai plus considéré notre relation comme un maître et son chien. Tu fais tous ce que je dis sans rien contester, tu appelle ça de l'amitié ?  
>- Mais je voulais que tu sois heureuse d'être mon amie, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu te rendre tous ces services.<br>- Il y a des limites, ma chère petite Hinata. Le monde n'est ni tout beau ni tout gentil. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux gens, même à ses propres amis. Réfléchis plus à l'avenir. Bon, je te laisse, je dois manger avec mon nouveau petit copain. »

Ino partit sans se retourner, laissant Hinata méditer sur ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. La demoiselle en question était complètement perdue et se sentait complètement stupide. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir la vraie personnalité de sa soi-disant meilleure amie ? Était-elle aveugle à ce point ? Oui sûrement, car elle avait cru pendant toutes ses années que le premier geste amical de la blonde n'avait été que pure bonté. En la pensant sincère, elle n'avait jamais remarqué ses fausses attentions à son égard ni son intérêt feint pour tout ce qui concernait la jolie Hyuuga.

A présent, depuis plus de deux mois, Hinata continuait à se questionner sur les véritables raisons qui avaient poussées la blonde à la manipuler. Naruto et Ino ne s'étaient toujours pas quittés. La blonde ne laisserait jamais s'échapper le jeune homme pour les beaux yeux de Hinata, elle faisait tout pour qu'ils ne se croisent et ne se parlent jamais.  
>La blonde n'avait pas envie de voir cette pauvre petite victime de sa timidité devenir heureuse comme une princesse dans un conte de fée. Cela, elle ne le permettrait jamais. Ne voyait-elle pas tous ces garçons qui salivaient à son passage ? Pourquoi se contenter de ce stupide blond sans intérêt alors que la moitié du lycée la regardait ? Ino en avait assez de voir les yeux du monde se fixer sur la petite brune. Elle voulait qu'on la regarde et que l'on admire, mais ce n'était que Hinata que l'on observait, la laissant sur le côté. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était vengée et qu'elle lui avait volé son bien aimé. Cependant, une ombre planait sur le plan malsain de la jeune blonde, un retour à l'envoyeur qu'Ino serait loin d'imaginer.<p>

La jeune fille aux yeux de neige n'allait plus se laisser faire. Elle allait changer, ne plus être aussi fragile qu'auparavant, ne plus faire confiance aux autres aussi facilement. Elle allait récupérer son premier amour des griffes de son ancienne meilleure amie. Pour ce faire, elle devait modeler son caractère, jouer sur le même terrain que la blonde. Ne plus être celle si facilement dupée, ni celle qui serait blessée à la moindre critique. Elle ne serait plus la petite et fragile Hinata Hyuuga. Après leur brève discussion, les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe. Elles entrèrent au même moment et chacune prit sa place. La brune sortit discrètement son portable et envoya un message puis le rangea dans son sac. A quelques salles de là, une classe de première scientifique attendait l'arrivée du professeur. Sasuke Uchiha écoutait son meilleur ami Naruto Uzumaki déblatérer avec fougue sur les qualités de sa petite amie. Plus que lassé, il attendait quelque chose pour le divertir. Soudain, son voeu se réalisa, il sentit son portable vibrer, il le sortit de sa poche et observa son écran avec un regard impassible. Le numéro lui était inconnu mais il ouvrit tout de même le message.

**Contact Inconnu**** :**  
>« Bonjour, excuse-moi de te déranger. Je ne sais pas si tu me connais mais j'étais près de toi tout à l'heure quand Naruto et Ino s'embrassaient. Mon nom est Hinata Hyuuga, j'aimerai te parler. Seule à seul. Rejoins-moi au café au coin de la rue près du lycée après tes cours, je t'attendrai. »<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2 : Faveur Désespérée

Sasuke lut le message à voix basse. Hinata Hyuuga ? Bien sûr qu'il la connaissait, ils étaient dans la même école depuis le jardin d'enfants. Cependant, en quatorze ans ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole. Pourquoi ? La réponse était simple, Sasuke n'avait aucune envie de lui parler et Hinata était beaucoup trop timide pour ne serait-ce que le fixer du regard. Pourtant, ils s'étaient maintes fois rencontrés ; leurs pères travaillant ensemble. Depuis quand avait-elle envie de lui parler ? Seule, de plus. Ce devait être important pour qu'elle se comporte de cette façon. Mais ces temps-ci, Sasuke n'avait pas envie de se déplacer sans raison valable. La route du café était à l'opposé de son chemin de retour et il n'avait pas envie de se détourner de sa destination principale. Elle allait sûrement lui parler de Naruto et entendre des choses mielleuses sur son meilleur ami, non merci. Ayant visiblement pris sa décision, il rangea son portable et se mit à observer le reste de sa classe. Il était quinze heures et cinq minutes, le professeur venait de faire son entrée et faisait l'appel. Quand le nom du brun fut prononcé, il fit un simple geste de main avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Le dos contre le mur, une jambe croisée de manière masculine sur l'autre, le ténébreux observait le reste des élèves du coin de l'œil en écoutant déblatérer son meilleur ami sur sa petite amie. Personne ne lui reprochait cette position, car les filles s'extasiaient à chacun de ses mouvements et les enseignants n'avaient rien à lui redire puisque qu'il raflait les meilleures notes de l'établissement dans la branche scientifique. Le prestige de son nom de famille devait aussi influencer. Peu de personnes oseraient avoir le clan Uchiha à dos, cela risquerait toujours de leur attirer des ennuis. Cependant, si un courageux –ou inconscient- élève lambda lui reprochait tout de même son traitement de faveur, il répliquait de façon cinglante avec un demi-sourire en coin lui donnant un air hautain, rendant les jeunes demoiselles plus qu'hystériques :

« Regarde-toi et tu comprendras pourquoi t'y as pas droit. »

Le regard de Sasuke était tellement perçant dans ces moments que ceux qui l'avaient provoqué se faisaient touts petits. Il ne fallait donc pas se frotter à Sasuke Uchiha.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent enfin et la dernière sonnerie retentit. Tous les élèves se ruèrent vers la sortie, pressés de partir. Le ténébreux rangeait tranquillement ses affaires, quand un blond se précipita sur lui pour le presser de finir. Le brun soupira et mit une bretelle de son sac sur l'une de ses épaules. Le blond en question, Naruto, le traînait presque pour qu'il sorte enfin du lycée.

« Sasuke, grouille-toi ou Ino va me bouder !  
>- Pff ... et quel est l'intérêt que je me presse ?<br>- Bah on rentre toujours ensemble, je ne vais pas t'abandonner mec ! Mais si j'arrive à la bourre, j'y aurai pas le droit ce soir ...  
>- Mais je t'ai dit qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine, pourquoi tu t'acharnes ?<br>- Oui mais mec, j'ai dix-sept ans et je pense qu'à ça, imagine si je ne fais pas ça tous les jours je … me ... suicide !  
>- Mon Dieu ... mon meilleur ami est à ce point en manque pour se contenter d'une blonde écervelée sans intérêt ?<br>- Et toi alors, depuis combien de temps tu l'as pas fait, tu ne serais pas en manque aussi, pour parler aussi bizarrement ?  
>- La ferme Naruto ... »<p>

Il était vrai que le dénommé Sasuke Uchiha ne l'avait pas fait depuis un bon moment, mais les dernières filles qu'il avait fréquentées ne l'avait guère satisfait. C'est pourquoi il préférait éviter les pertes de temps, en se trouvant d'autres occupations.

Sasuke et Naruto se dirigeaient chez eux quand soudain ils entendirent une voix féminine dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent donc pour voir qui les interpellait. Il s'agissait d'Ino, probablement à la recherche de son petit ami puisqu'à sa vue, elle lui sauta dessus. Amusé, le blond accueillit sa belle avec un baiser enflammé. Visiblement, il venait encore d'oublier de s'abstenir devant son meilleur ami. Le pauvre brun irrévocablement lassé par ce genre de scènes soupira explicitement pour que leur étalage d'amour s'achève. Mais rien à faire, pour eux, il n'existait plus. Sasuke aurait très bien pu partir, ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué. Cependant, cela n'aurait rien arrangé à son problème puisque de toute manière, les deux tourtereaux allaient débarquer chez lui. En effet, Ino avait fièrement imposé l'idée à Naruto un peu plus tôt ce matin. Sasuke en avait plus qu'assez de voir le petit couple roucouler sous son nez. Il avait besoin de respirer un autre air s'il ne voulait pas faire un massacre.  
>Ce fut à cet instant qu'il repensa au message de Hinata. C'était une parfaite échappatoire au supplice à venir qui se présentait sous ses yeux. Finalement, ce rendez-vous lui servirait à quelque chose, il allait éviter de voir son meilleur ami étalant son amour avec l'une de ses ex. Il rebroussa donc chemin pour aller au point de rendez-vous donnée par la petite brune. En route, il composa un message qu'il envoya à Naruto pour le prochain moment où il aurait manqué d'air et qu'il aurait constaté son absence.<p>

**Message de Sasuke**** :**

« Hey la Ventouse ! Comme tu viens de le remarquer, je suis plus là. J'suis parti à un rendez-vous avec une fille que je ramènerai sûrement ce soir dans mon lit. [Puisque d'après toi, j'suis en manque...]  
>Donc évite de casser la fenêtre pour rentrer chez moi en douce et faire tes trucs d'accro partout dans ma baraque, merci. [Si tu le fais quand même, je te BUTE.] »<p>

Sur ces mots, Sasuke repartit donc en direction du lycée qui se trouvait non loin du point de rendez-vous que lui avait donné Hinata. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille attendait déjà depuis une heure que Monsieur Sasuke Uchiha daigne arriver. Elle était assise près de la vitre d'entrée pour être sûre que le brun n'allait pas la manquer. Mais plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus elle se doutait qu'il ne viendrait pas. Après tout, elle pouvait le comprendre. En quatorze ans, ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole, pourquoi commencer maintenant ? La demoiselle allait donc quitter le café quand elle sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule au moment où elle voulut se lever.

« C'est bon, te lève pas, désolé du retard.  
>- Euh... merci d'être venu.<br>- C'était juste un prétexte pour me débarrasser de Naruto et d'Ino. Ne crois pas que je viens par plaisir.  
>- Je vois.<br>- Alors qu'as-tu de si important à me dire pour me faire venir ici ?  
>- Et bien je...<br>- Avant, je veux savoir comment tu as eu mon numéro.  
>- Ino a toujours ton numéro dans ses contacts.<br>- Dis-lui de l'effacer la prochaine fois que tu la vois.  
>- Je t'ai fait venir ici pour une raison. Veux-tu bien l'écouter ?<br>- Tout dépend si ta raison est intéressante... ou non.  
>- Comme tu le sais, Naruto et Ino sortent ensemble.<br>- En effet, je le sais.  
>- Mais elle ne le mérite pas. Sa déclaration ... c'est moi qui l'aie écrite. C'est moi qui allais me confesser auprès de lui car je l'ai toujours aimé depuis...<br>- Le jardin d'enfants. Ça aussi, je le savais déjà. Je sais aussi que c'est toi qui as écrit tout ce qu'Ino a dit à cet idiot, puisque tu as laissé tomber ta lettre après l'avoir entendu. J'étais derrière toi à ce moment là. En même temps, c'était pas compliqué de constater que tu es complètement dingue de Naruto. Tu n'arrêtes pas de le fixer à longueur de journée. Et ce depuis quatorze ans, il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir … ou être aussi stupide que Naruto. »

Hinata rougit à ses remarques sarcastiques, elle n'avait jamais remarqué que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le blond étaient aussi visibles. D'un autre côté, le jeune Uchiha s'ennuyait tellement facilement que tout ce qu'il pouvait observer autour de lui était une source de distraction. Il était donc évident pour lui que Hinata était éprise de son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais compris la raison, sûrement depuis le jour où il lui avait lancée une balle en pleine figure et s'était empressé de s'excuser en lui offrant sa peluche préférée.

_Les filles sont si impressionnables pour si peu de choses._

Cette fille était encore plus prévisible que les autres. Tellement innocente et fragile. Hinata était une fille à détester, toujours considérée comme une victime, jamais comme une fautive. Les gens avaient pitié d'elle si facilement. Ce genre de personnes, Sasuke n'aimait pas les fréquenter, il les trouvait bien trop ennuyeuses. Il voulait que ce rendez-vous finisse rapidement mais il avait coupé Hinata plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne lui révèle ce qu'elle voulait.

« Donc. Que veux-tu de moi à la fin ? Évite de me redire ce que tu éprouves pour Naruto, passe au concret, sans les détails, merci.  
>- Je voudrai que tu sortes avec moi.<br>- Tu déconnes ?  
>- Je veux faire payer à Ino ce qu'elle m'a fait.»<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3 : Et si on pariait ?

« Elle t'aime toujours. Je veux la faire souffrir et récupérer Naruto.  
>- Rien que ça ? Je ne savais pas que Hinata Hyuuga était une si vilaine fille. »<p>

Sasuke était stupéfait. Hinata, une vilaine fille ? Il n'arrivait même pas à concevoir ces propos. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la jeune demoiselle si innocente et timide serait capable de lui demander une telle chose. Trahir sa soi-disant meilleure amie pour être avec celui à qui elle n'avait jamais pu avouer son amour. Grande nouvelle qui attisa la curiosité de Sasuke. Mais il n'allait pas accepter ainsi, il devait réfléchir. Savoir si le jeu en valait la chandelle.

« Et qu'est-ce que je gagne en échange ? »

Hinata ne savait que répondre. En effet, il n'avait rien à gagner à être son petit ami. Comment pourrait-elle le convaincre de marcher dans sa combine ? Malheureusement, Sasuke n'attendit pas sa réponse, il se leva en silence et partit du café. Avant de quitter la salle, il se retourna vers elle. Il lui afficha un sourire narquois et lui fit un signe d'adieu. Sasuke rentra chez lui. Comme il s'y attendait, il vit Naruto emballer sa petite amie sur SON canapé. Il soupira profondément et partit dans la cuisine pour se rafraîchir. Il ouvrit son frigidaire et but quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche. Il retourna dans le salon et exaspéré de toujours assister à la même scène, il déversa la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait gardé en main sur les cheveux d'Ino. Elle se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers son agresseur en hurlant d'une voie suraiguë :

« Sasuke, c'est pas gentil ! C'est super froiiiid !  
>-Pff, c'est pas comme si je l'avais été avant, répondit-il en réprimant un ricanement.<br>-Naruto-kun ! dit-elle en gémissant.  
>-Viens dans mes bras, mon coeur, dit-il en retenant tant bien que mal son rire.<br>-Mais arrêteuh de te moquer de moi !  
>- Franchement, vos démonstrations d'amour pot de colle, vous ne pouvez pas les garder pour ailleurs que chez MOI ?<br>-Mais vieux, je te l'avais dit qu'on passerait chez toi !  
>-Et moi, je t'ai dit par sms que si tu venais, je te buterai !<br>-Ah ben j'ai pas reçu le sms alors ...  
>-Ou bien, je ne te l'ai pas laissé le temps de le voir, chuchota Ino avec un petit rire.<br>-Bon cette fois, j'en ai marre, Ino casse-toi de chez moi !  
>-Mais ... et Naruto ?<br>-Non, Naruto, il reste. Je dois lui parler !  
>-Mais ... c'est injuste !<br>-Pourquoi ça le serait ? Que je sache, tu n'es pas une de mes amies.  
>-Mais je suis ton ex !<br>-Et ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de citer ce détail, j'aurai qualifié ce passage de ma vie comme ... inutile, donc oublie toi aussi, tu veux ?  
>-Sasuke tu ...<br>- Bon, sois pas chiante et pars de chez moi avant que je ne te fasse partir moi-même. »

Sasuke lui avait parlé d'un ton glacial, il lui importait peu de savoir si ses mots l'avaient blessée ou non. Ino ne se fit pas prier, elle quitta la maison en claquant la porte. Le brun soupira à nouveau et se laissa tomber sur son canapé à côté de Naruto.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment pas Ino, Sasuke ?  
>-J'en ai surtout rien à faire.<br>-Bon sinon pourquoi tu me laisses rester ? C'est parce que moi, tu m'aimes ?  
>-Non c'est juste que j'ai des choses intéressantes à t'apprendre.<br>-Vraiment ? Ça y est, tu t'es trouvée une copine pour ...  
>-La ferme. Tu te rappelles de Hinata Hyuuga ?<br>-Quoi cette bombe ? C'est elle que tu vas te faire ? VEINARD !  
>-Mais c'est toi qu'elle veut se faire Boulet !<br>-Hein ?! J'ai pas compris.  
>-Miss Hyuuga aime Monsieur Uzumaki depuis la maternelle, mais celui-ci est aveugle.<br>-Maternelle ? Euh ... AH OUI ! C'est à elle que j'ai filé mon Naruto en peluche ! Mon Naruto en peluche, il me manque tellement en plus !  
>-Bon, tu vas arrêter de pleurer sur ta peluche miteuse ... Écoute, Hinata Hyuuga veut sortir avec toi, mais comme tu sors avec Ino, la pauvre petite victime veut se venger sur sa meilleure amie en ... sortant avec Moi.<br>-C'est quoi ce mélodrame ? On n'est pas dans un drama !  
>-A croire que sa vie l'est. Alors, ça t'intéresse ?<br>-Hein?!  
>- De jouer le jeu. Je marche dans sa combine et t'essayes de me la piquer.<br>-Tu crois que j'en suis pas capable ?  
>-Non, j'pense juste que quand elle sera avec moi, elle va très vite t'oublier.<br>-C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

Ainsi, le pari était conclu. Les deux garçons allaient commencer un jeu qui n'affecterait pas seulement leurs vies. Hinata ne s'en doutait pas, mais elle allait vivre un véritable calvaire. Se faire prendre à son propre piège, allait-elle l'imaginer ? Une fois de plus, elle allait connaître une trahison et perdre aussi quelque chose d'important. Mais qu'importe, puisque la vie n'était qu'un Jeu.

Après leur discussion, Naruto retourna chez lui ou partit rejoindre Ino, lui seul le sait. Sasuke, quant à lui, dîna seul en regardant un anime sur les ninjas qui ne l'intéressa guère. Il scruta rapidement ses cahiers de cours, mémorisant rapidement ses leçons. Il fit ses exercices en vitesse pour aller se coucher au plus vite. Plongeant dans sa couverture, il posa son baladeur de musique et son portable sur la table de chevet. Puis machinalement, il reprit ce dernier pour regarder l'heure. Onze heures du soir, elle devait sûrement dormir à cet instant, la famille Hyuuga était réputée pour élever des enfants modèles et parfaits. Sasuke composa alors un message, il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre le lendemain pour commencer son pari.

**Message de Sasuke :**

« Hinata, c'est Sasuke.  
>Finalement j'ai changé d'avis.<br>Je vais sortir avec toi pour te venger d'Ino. »

Il envoya le message avec un sourire satisfait, il savait que la demoiselle allait avoir l'esprit bien chamboulé après la lecture de celui-ci. Puis, il en composa un nouveau pour l'envoyer à Naruto.

**Message de Sasuke :**

« Le pari vient de commencer. »


	5. Chapitre 4 : Début du Pari

Alors qu'Hinata dormait paisiblement, elle fut réveillée par un vibrement peu discret sur sa table de chevet. S'étonnant de recevoir un message aussi tardif, elle se mit à le lire.

**Message de Sasuke :**

« Hinata, c'est Sasuke.  
>Finalement j'ai changé d'avis.<br>Je vais sortir avec toi pour te venger d'Ino. »

La jeune demoiselle dut relire plusieurs fois avant de comprendre la signification de ces mots. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, le jeune Uchiha avait finalement accepté sa requête. Enfin son souhait allait se réaliser. Elle pouvait enfin se venger de sa "meilleure amie" pour récupérer son seul et unique amour. Cette simple idée la réjouit tant qu'elle ne pouvait se douter du traquenard dans lequel elle venait de tomber. Le lendemain, Hinata tenta d'approcher Sasuke au lycée mais sans succès. En effet, Naruto était constamment près de lui, sans oublier que lui-même se faisait assaillir par sa petite amie. La petite brune décida donc de lui parler plus tard comme elle ne pouvait pas supporter la présence du couple de blonds. La journée passa sans se presser, un peu trop lentement au goût de la jeune fille.

A la pause de midi, Hinata déjeuna en silence, en compagnie de Sakura Haruno et Karin. Celles-ci s'amusaient à critiquer chaque personne qui avait l'audace de passer près de leur table. Hinata ne supportait pas ce comportement. Comment pouvait-on critiquer quelqu'un que l'on ne connaissait pas ? La demoiselle aux yeux de perle était une personne honnête et jamais une méchanceté n'avait franchi ses lèvres. Mais depuis qu'Ino sortait avec Naruto, elle s'était résolue à rester avec les deux jeunes filles bien qu'elle n'appréciait guère leurs faits et gestes. Celles-ci toléraient sa présence, sachant pertinemment que la jolie brune aux yeux de perle attirait le regard de la gent masculine. Cependant, celle-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour Naruto, qu'elle suivait du regard en permanence. Ino, consciente des habitudes de sa chère amie, s'amusait donc à la faire souffrir en silence en enlaçant amoureusement son petit ami. Quant à Sasuke, il préférait encore poser son regard vers la baie vitrée de la cantine où il avait vue sur la cour du lycée. En effet, le beau brun en avait plus qu'assez des exhibitions du couple blond et aurait préféré rester seul. Mais isolé, il serait en moins d'un instant la cible de nombreuses pucelles en chaleur. Entre les deux options, il préférait tout de même la première, avec tous les inconvénients qu'elle comportait. Aujourd'hui, il semblait chanceux, il ne restait plus que quinze minutes avant la reprise des cours. Ainsi la ventouse blonde lâcherait son meilleur ami pour quelques heures. De cette façon, Sasuke pourrait fixer les dernières règles de son pari. Ayant terminé de manger, il partit seul prendre l'air. Hinata remarqua son départ et saisit l'occasion pour l'aborder. Le jeune Uchiha marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs qui pour une fois, étaient vides. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée quand il entendit des chuchotements peu discrets derrière lui. Il voulut faire semblant de ne pas les remarquer mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer à faire un pas, une main se posa sur son épaule pour définitivement l'arrêter.

« Excuse-moi, mon amie, la petite brune là-bas, voudrait te parler. »

La jeune inconnue à ses côtés lui désigna du doigt une jeune fille qui tentait de se cacher derrière les cahiers qu'elle tenait tout en faisant semblant d'ouvrir un casier. Sasuke soupira explicitement pour montrer son agacement mais la jeune fille à ses côtés l'ignora et interpella son amie.

« Allez Nat's, viens !»

La petite brune l'ignora et continua de composer un code aléatoire.

« Natsumi Kotobayashi, ramène immédiatement tes fesses ou je vais moi même lui dire.  
>-Dis-le moi maintenant comme ça c'est réglé.<br>-Ah non ! J'ai réussi à la traîner jusque là alors maintenant, elle se débrouille ! »

_Ah sérieusement, les filles..._

Exaspéré par la situation, Sasuke prit les choses en main pour en finir au plus vite. Il se dirigea vers la rangée de casiers où la petite demoiselle tentait toujours de se convaincre que ce casier était le sien. Il posa sa main droite au dessus de la tête de la petite brune et la fit tourner de son autre main pour voir son visage. Il la scruta de haut en bas sans vraiment se soucier de la gêne qu'il pouvait faire ressentir avec ce regard quelque peu déplacé. La jeune fille n'osa pas lever les yeux pour éviter de montrer davantage son anxiété et son embarras.

« Sasuke Uchiha...  
>-Oui ?<br>-Je m'appelle Natsumi Kotobayashi... et je voulais te dire que... tu me plais beaucoup...  
>-Ah oui ?<br>-Et même si je sais que j'ai peu de chance que tes sentiments soient réciproques, je tenais à te le dire...  
>-C'est cool. Maintenant que je le sais, je peux partir ?<br>-... »

Le jeune ténébreux recula d'un pas puis repartit sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que cette petite était en train de pleurer. Son amie le dévisagea d'un regard noir avant d'accourir vers son amie pour la consoler. Sasuke n'en avait que faire des déclarations, il en recevait tous les jours par centaine que ce soit sur internet, par message ou par lettre. La plupart du temps, il ne répondait pas et laissait ses admiratrices se languir de désespoir. Les rares qui osaient se déclarer face à lui étaient soit ignorées soit rejetées. Toujours d'un ton arrogant, voire provocant. Ses nombreuses prétendantes ne s'intéressaient qu'à son physique ou sa popularité et n'avaient sans doute jamais remarqué sa sombre personnalité. Au début, jouer avec ces filles lui permettait de se divertir, mais rapidement il fut lassé, elles étaient bien trop faciles à attirer dans son lit. Le plus bel exemple qu'il avait en tête était Ino qui continuait de lui faire des avances même si désormais elle sortait avec Naruto. Avec Hinata, peut-être aurait-il des chances de s'amuser, cette fille était tellement amoureuse de Naruto qu'elle était surement capable de faire n'importe quoi pour que le jeune blond soit à elle. Même aborder le pire salaud du lycée pour l'aider. Et oui, Sasuke avait beau ne pas s'en vanter, il savait qu'il n'était qu'un enfoiré. Mais cela l'amusait.  
>Jouer avec les sentiments des gens, pouvoir seulement satisfaire ses désirs personnels, tels étaient les objectifs du jeune Uchiha. Peut-être que s'il avait trouvé une personne pour le remettre à sa place, il n'aurait pas tourné ainsi. Mais encore faudrait-il que cette demoiselle existe. Seul l'instant présent comptait pour lui, et ce qu'il voulait faire en ce moment, c'était s'amuser. Sachant que Hinata marchait en silence derrière lui, il s'arrangea pour se diriger vers un lieu peu fréquenté. Le toit de l'école semblait la destination idéale. Hinata, ayant assisté à la scène précédente, avait emprunté un autre chemin pour ne pas se faire remarquer par la dernière victime de Sasuke et le retrouva dans un autre couloir, car elle connaissait sa destination. Comprenant que le jeune homme voulait rester seul avec elle, elle le suivit docilement vers la porte y donnant accès. Refermant celle-ci derrière elle, elle observa en silence Sasuke s'adosser contre le grillage le séparant du vide.<p>

« Tout à l'heure, tu ...  
>-On est là pour parler de mon message ? Laissons de côté les questions inutiles.<br>-Oui.  
>-J'imagine que tu veux qu'on parle de la faveur que je t'ai accordé.<br>-En effet, merci de m'aider, dit-elle en s'inclinant.  
>-Je ne le fais pas pour toi, c'est juste un nouveau moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me divertir.<br>-Si ça peut rendre ta vie plus attrayante, je ferai mon possible pour que tu t'amuses bien. Mais je te préviens, je ne tomberai pas amoureuse de toi. Le seul que j'aime c'est Naruto.  
>- Cela semblait pourtant évident, répondit-il moqueur.<br>-Bien. A présent, parlons de ce que nous allons faire. Il faudrait s'arranger pour rencontrer Naruto et Ino à un de nos "rendez-vous".  
>-Cela ne semble pas être une épreuve insurmontable. Naruto rapplique dès que je lui envoie un message.<br>-Alors... si on commençait ce soir ?  
>-Choisis le lieu et l'heure, je m'arrangerai pour le reste.<br>-Disons, au centre ville à 18h, devant le cinéma.  
>-Je t'y attendrais. »<p>

La discussion terminée, Hinata s'apprêta à quitter le toit. Mais quand elle saisit la poignée de porte, Sasuke lui retient le bras et la plaqua contre le mur. Il la regarda d'un air prédateur, avec un sourire amusé, laissant ses doigts se balader le long des courbes de la jeune fille. Hinata frissonnait au contact de ses doigts, reculant brusquement quand les mains du jeune homme lui effleurèrent les cuisses. Un sourire malsain aux lèvres, il s'avança doucement vers son visage et baissa la tête pour lui lécher à plusieurs reprises le cou. La demoiselle ne pouvait pas bouger, le jeune homme l'en empêchait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle sentait son visage en feu. Relevant la tête, un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres, il lui chuchota :

« Tu ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. Que dirait Naruto s'il te voyait dans cet état ? »


	6. Chapitre 5 : Mise en place du Jeu

Après avoir lâché Hinata, Sasuke la poussa un peu pour pouvoir passer et descendit les escaliers. La petite brune resta quelques instants sans bouger en attendant que son cœur se calme et que ses joues retrouvent une couleur normale. Le jeune Uchiha avait raison. Elle aurait dû réagir, ne pas se laisser faire, mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas bougé ? Surement l'effet de surprise, il n'y avait que cette possibilité. Car jamais elle n'aurait voulu tromper son Naruto. Le comportement de Sasuke n'était surement qu'un test, pour vérifier si elle céderait ou pas, pour voir si elle serait suffisamment distrayante. Mais Hinata ne se laisserait pas faire. La jeune fille n'était pas comme les autres, Sasuke ne l'attirait pas. La brune avait beau connaître ses charmes, rien ne lui plaisait chez le beau brun. Pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas assez superficielle pour se contenter de la beauté qui cachait son côté sombre de prédateur, ou peut-être que son amour pour Naruto la rendait aveugle, mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. La demoiselle aux yeux de nacre redescendit du toit. Elle ne retourna pas à la cantine auprès des filles qui l'utilisaient comme appât pour attirer la gent masculine. Elle continua son chemin et se contenta de partir chercher ses affaires dans son casier et se préparer pour le prochain cours.

De son côté, Sasuke s'était installé dans sa salle de cours, où personne n'était arrivé. Le silence régnait. C'est ce que Sasuke aimait le plus au lycée. Aucune fille aux alentours ne hurlait son nom, aucun professeur ne le complimentait sur son travail, aucun envieux pour lui faire une énième remarque sur son attitude. C'était un simple délice pour lui d'être au calme. La seule personne qui avait le droit de rompre ce silence c'était Naruto. Ou plutôt son rire. Sasuke se rappelait encore la première fois où il avait vu ce sourire, alors qu'il n'était pas plus haut que trois pommes. Les deux amis s'étaient rencontrés au jardin d'enfants. Dès les premiers jours du petit brun dans ce lieu de distraction pour bambins, Sasuke Uchiha était connu de tous les autres enfants. En effet, peu après son accueil dans l'établissement, le fait que le fils cadet de la famille Uchiha fréquentait cet endroit l'avait rendu très vite populaire auprès des parents souhaitant donner la meilleure éducation à leur enfant. Bien entendu, tout le monde savait qui était le petit Sasuke Uchiha, et les adultes ne cessaient de répéter qu'il était important de bien s'entendre avec lui, sous peine de représailles. Qui ne voudrait pas être dans les bonnes grâces de la famille la plus aisée de la ville ? La plupart des enfants obéissants essayèrent donc d'approcher notre petit brun, en vain. En effet, le jeune Uchiha n'était pas naïf, son père l'avait mis en garde sur les individus qui venaient lui parler simplement pour obtenir quelque chose de sa part, il savait aussi que les autres petits ne venaient jamais jouer avec lui par simple plaisir rien qu'à leurs regards apeurés. Ainsi, il faisait fuir tous ses petits assaillants d'un regard menaçant. Un regard noir, rempli de mépris contre tous ceux qui voulaient l'approcher par simple intérêt. C'est pour cette raison que Sasuke Uchiha était de nature solitaire, il préférait être seul qu'être avec les autres qui ne faisaient que l'envier. Pourtant, il n'avait rien à envier, toujours seul pendant les activités, toujours seul à l'heure de goûter, il menait depuis sa naissance une existence solitaire.

Mais un jour, un petit blond qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusque là, vint à sa rencontre. Alors que notre petit brun jouait dans un coin de la salle avec une des voitures miniatures que son grand frère lui avait offert, la tête blonde s'approcha de lui un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

« Dis, je peux jouer avec toi ?  
>-... »<p>

Sasuke ne répondit pas, il regarda le petit inconnu avec son habituel regard noir. Mais au lieu de prendre peur et de s'éloigner, il l'observa d'un air incrédule et se frotta le visage avec énergie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai encore du dentifrice partout ?  
>-Euh... non.<br>-Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai ?  
>-Rien.<br>-Bah alors me regarde pas comme ça, je ne vais pas prendre ta voiture! J'en ai une moi aussi ! dit-il en sortant une petite voiture de couleur orange.  
>-J'ai... pas envie de jouer avec toi.<br>-Bon, d'accord... »

Et le petit blond s'éloigna sans insister. Le petit Sasuke crut s'en être débarrassé, jusqu'à qu'il le vit revenir à la charge à l'heure du goûter alors que le petit ténébreux dégustait sa part de gâteau au chocolat.

« Oh ! C'est du gâteau au chocolat ? l'interrogea le petit blond avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Dis, on fait un échange ? Je te donne un bout de ma crêpe contre un bout de ton super gâteau au chocolat.  
>-Tu peux l'avoir en entier, j'ai plus faim...<br>-C'est vrai ? Merci! »

Et le petit blond s'assit près de lui pour déguster la part de gâteau. Sasuke l'observa manger sans rien dire, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un enfant aussi heureux de manger une simple part de gâteau au chocolat. A partir de cet instant, les mêmes scènes se reproduisaient chaque jour. Tous les jours, le petit bonhomme aux yeux océan venaient parler à Sasuke pour lui proposer de jouer avec lui ou bien de partager son goûter. Au début, le petit garçon aux yeux sombres refusait ses multiples invitations, mais peu à peu il se laissait entraîner par l'attitude enjouée et quelque peu farfelue de son camarade de jeu. C'était le seul qui ne faisait pas attention à ses regards méfiants et qui lui souriait sincèrement. Sûrement, parce qu'il enviait son caractère opposé, il s'était vite habitué à avoir sa présence à ses côtés. C'est ainsi que les deux garçons restèrent inséparables.

Ses souvenirs d'enfance continuaient de défiler dans sa tête, quand soudain il sentit une main se poser sur son crâne et ébouriffer ses cheveux avec malice. Sasuke retourna la tête et vit son meilleur ami qui lui souriait. Ce même sourire aussi naïf qui n'avait pas changé depuis des années.

« Alors Sasuke, tu m'abandonnes ?  
>- Non, je laissais ta copine profiter de toi.<br>- Haha. Je crois qu'elle profite un peu trop de moi.  
>- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?<br>- Très drôle. Sinon comment ça se passe avec la jolie Hinata ?  
>- Tombée dans le panneau, comme je te l'avais dit.<br>- Et c'est quand que je débarque moi ?  
>- Quand je t'enverrai un message ce soir. Et emmène Ino avec toi.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Pour que ce soit plus drôle.<br>- Bon je te fais confiance, alors ! »

Peu après la discussion, les cours reprirent. A la fin de la journée, chacun des élèves étaient heureux que le lycée soit fini et que le week-end commence. Hinata rentra chez elle seule et se prépara pour le rendez-vous. C'était étrange, elle n'était jamais sortie avec un garçon mais elle ne semblait pas nerveuse. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle ne considérait pas ce rendez-vous comme réel. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se préparer correctement pour cette occasion. De toute façon, tous ce qu'elle pouvait porter la mettait en valeur, en particulier sa poitrine généreuse et sa taille fine. Vêtue d'un haut moulant blanc et d'une jupe plissée qui s'arrêtait à la mi-cuisse, elle prit un petit sac à main et sortit de chez elle pour aller au lieu où on l'attendait.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Premier Rendez vous

Devant le cinéma, Sasuke Uchiha attendait, adossé contre le mur. Des écouteurs aux oreilles, il semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Quand Hinata arriva devant lui, il sortit de sa torpeur et se redressa.

« J'espère que tu n'attends pas depuis très longtemps, s'inquiéta Hinata.  
>- Non, je suis arrivé il y a quelques minutes.<br>- D'accord. Alors, qu'allons-nous faire ?  
>- C'est simple. Se comporter comme deux personnes qui sortent ensemble.<br>- Tu veux dire qu'on doit se tenir la main et se sourire comme des idiots ?  
>- Ca se voit que tu t'inspires de Naruto et d'Ino, dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie.<br>- Bien, allons-y. »

Sur ces mots, Hinata prit le bras de Sasuke et s'y colla suffisamment pour paraître réaliste. Cela gênait un peu la demoiselle d'être aussi proche du meilleur ami de du véritable élu de son cœur, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était le seul moyen d'attirer son attention.

« On va voir un film ?  
>-Pardon ?<br>-Il faut bien que ce rendez-vous ait l'air réel, non ?  
>Au lieu de rester là pendant une heure, on peut bien faire quelque chose.<br>-Tu ... as raison. »

Sasuke emmena donc Hinata à l'accueil du cinéma. Il lui laissa choisir le film et les places dans la salle. Bien sûr, ce couple ne pouvait rester inaperçu, tout le cinéma avait les yeux sur eux. C'était bien évident qu'un couple où l'homme et la femme étaient les idéaux du sexe opposé suscitaient la curiosité. Ou plutôt l'envie et la jalousie. De nombreux élèves de leur lycée étaient aussi présents, ce qui assurerait la propagation des rumeurs à une vitesse impressionnante. Vers la fin du film, Sasuke envoya le fameux message de départ à Naruto.

**Message de Sasuke :**  
>« C'est l'heure, rejoins-nous au cinéma avec Ino. »<p>

**Message de Naruto :**  
>« On arrive dans quinze minutes, le temps de ... OwO »<p>

**Message de Sasuke :**  
>« Rien à foutre, grouille-toi de la sauter et rapplique ! »<p>

**Message de Naruto :**  
>« Ouais bon ok. =o=' »<p>

Sur ce dernier message, le jeune brun soupira et rangea son portable. Hinata ne lui prêtait aucune attention, trop absorbé par la fin du film. Celui-ci parlait d'une jeune fille amoureuse qui s'était fait manipuler par deux garçons. Quelle ironie ! Si seulement elle pouvait se rendre compte de la similitude entre son histoire et celle de la protagoniste, elle aurait pu s'apercevoir du piège dans lequel elle allait tomber. Le film terminé, ils sortirent de la salle et repartirent à l'entrée du cinéma.

« Ils ne sont pas arrivés ?  
>- On ne dirait pas.<br>- Tu as prévenu Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- J'ai dit que je t'aiderai, pourquoi t'aurais-je menti ?<br>- Oui, excuse-moi.  
>- Hn.<br>- Ne le prends pas mal...  
>- Tu veux te faire pardonner, peut-être ? dit le jeune homme amusé.<br>- Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Au lieu de lui répondre, Sasuke glissa une de ses mains dans ses longs cheveux et usa de l'autre pour la prendre par le menton et lui effleurer les lèvres. La jeune fille surprise tenta de se débattre mais elle sentit un regard menaçant l'observer. Cette sensation était si familière qu'elle reconnut sans aucun mal le regard perçant d'Ino. Ce qui signifiait que Naruto était à ses côtés. Certes, cela lui faisait mal au cœur d'embrasser un autre devant celui qu'elle aimait, mais si c'était le seul moyen de le récupérer, elle le ferait. Et cette fois, Hinata changea de comportement. Elle se pressa contre Sasuke, les mains sur ses omoplates, et prolongea le baiser à coups de langues langoureux. Sasuke se laissa faire encore plus amusé par la tournure de la situation, jusqu'à qu'une voix assez irritée les força à interrompre le baiser.

« Sa...suke...-kun.  
>- Oui ?<br>- Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir avec Hinata, Sasuke!  
>- Le hasard fait bien les choses apparemment.<br>- Hina-Chan... Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à Sasuke ? Je suis ta meilleure amie et tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
>- C'est que tu es si occupée avec Naruto, je ne voulais pas te déranger.<br>- Oh tu sais, tu ne me déranges jamais quand il s'agit de tes histoires de cœur...  
>- Dommage, je te dirai pour la prochaine fois, dit la jeune fille en prenant la main de Sasuke.<br>- Hinata, je te ramène chez toi.  
>- Merci Sasuke.<br>- Bon bah à plus tard les tourtereaux !  
>- A demain, tu veux dire.<br>- Au revoir Naruto... »

Sasuke raccompagna Hinata chez elle. La demoiselle était satisfaite du début de sa vengeance, au vu de la réaction de son ancienne meilleure amie. Cependant Naruto ne semblait pas très affecté, ce qui attrista la jeune fille. Sasuke l'observait du coin de l'œil. Quand ils arrivèrent chez la demoiselle, Sasuke la ramena jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée.  
>- Ce n'est rien.<br>- Et je te remercie aussi pour cette soirée et pour l'aide que tu m'as apportée.  
>- Je n'ai encore rien fait, tu sais.<br>- Si, ça a touché Ino de me voir avec toi, j'ai pu me venger d'une certaine façon.  
>- Pff. Crois-moi, il ne faut pas grand-chose pour la rendre jalouse.<br>- Bon, il est tard, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Bonne nuit Sasuke. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle referma la porte. Mais au dernier moment, le jeune Uchiha la stoppa d'une main et entra dans l'appartement de la jeune fille. La refermant derrière lui, il poussa Hinata contre le mur et ils se retrouvèrent dans la même situation que sur le toit. Avec un sourire malsain, il la regarda et lui murmura :

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te rendre service par charité... »


	8. Chapitre 7 : Contrepartie

« -Qu'... est-ce que... ? Sas...uke-kun... Ne me re...garde pas... comme ça... »

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, fit glisser ses yeux embrasés par l'envie sur son corps et commença à s'attaquer à son cou, subtilement d'abord, passionnément ensuite. Sa langue la caressait par à-coups et sous entendait les futurs vices qu'il voulait lui faire subir. Hinata, à la fois surprise et apeurée, tenta de se débattre en le repoussant, mais le jeune homme attrapa ses bras pour qu'elle arrête de bouger. Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur, maintenant d'une main ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Il glissa l'autre sous son haut pour lui effleurer les seins au travers de son soutien gorge. La main froide du jeune homme fit frissonner la petite brune qui ne put retenir un cri de stupeur et de surprise. Il empoigna avec fermeté l'un d'entre eux, pinçant entre deux doigts son téton qui durcissait face à la stimulation. Hinata ne pouvait pas supporter ce que lui faisait ressentir Sasuke, du moins son esprit refusait de succomber à ces émotions qui la faisaient tressaillir. Cependant, sa tête n'était pas en accord avec son corps. Même si elle refusait de l'admettre, son corps répondait aux caresses de l'Uchiha, il lui procurait des sensations inouïes, nouvelles, presque démentes. Elle se forçait à ignorer la chaleur et le rouge de son visage, son ventre vriller, son coeur s'accélérer, elle s'obligeait à oublier que chaque passage des doigts de Sasuke sur elle lui faisait perdre pied. Mais il était trop présent ; jusque dans sa tête maintenant. Il était bien là, et il le savait, et il lui montrait encore et encore, prenant un vilain plaisir à contempler l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Pour lui c'était un véritable délice de pouvoir dévergonder un tel esprit de pureté. Mais au fond du coeur d'Hinata, une part de raison était encore présente. Dans sa tête, une faible voix, celle de sa conscience, lui soufflait désespérément :

_Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pense à Naruto !_

C'est vrai. Elle ne devait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle devait penser à Naruto car elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Même si c'était Sasuke Uchiha qui l'embrassait. Car comme c'était lui, elle ne pouvait pas céder à ses attentes pour la simple raison qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas tomber sous le charme du meilleur ami de son bien-aimé. Ses sentiments pour le blond ne pouvaient changer, même si le brun pouvait commencer à l'attirer. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Sasuke rendait toutes les filles du lycée folles de lui. Il était mystérieux et charismatique. A travers un simple T-shirt, on pouvait voir se dessiner sa belle musculature. Mais Hinata ne voulait pas tromper Naruto même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Naruto était son seul et unique amour, elle ne pouvait aimer que lui et personne d'autre. Reprenant donc ses esprits, elle tenta à nouveau de se libérer en bougeant frénétiquement, mais vaine tentative car l'Uchiha lui retenait encore fermement les bras. Il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, rien qu'à en juger la taille de ses bras deux fois plus imposants que ceux de la jeune fille. Elle le fixa d'un regard plein de dégoût, tout en retenant ses soupirs et lui dit d'une voix froide :

« Arrête ça.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Je ne veux pas faire ça avec toi !  
>- Et pourquoi pas ?<br>- C'est Naruto que j'aime!  
>- Faire ce que nous faisons là, pour toi c'est le tromper ?<br>- Exactement, donc lâche-moi.  
>- Tu ne sors même pas avec lui.<br>- Je m'en fiche, même si je ne sors pas avec lui, ce n'est pas avec toi que je veux le faire.  
>- C'est bien dommage car pourtant ça a l'air d'être le cas.<br>- Espèce de...  
>- Tu n'auras qu'à le garder pour toi, ce sera un secret entre toi et moi. »<p>

Le jeune Uchiha, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, recommença alors ses perverses caresses de manière plus brutale sur la poitrine de sa captive. Il mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure de la petite brune avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa langue força l'entrée dans sa bouche et commença à lécher son homologue. Hinata, sans aucune hésitation, lui mordit la langue et le sang de Sasuke se mêla à leurs salives. Cependant, le jeune homme ne tiqua même pas et continua à l'embrasser avec une plus grande agressivité. Personne n'avait encore osé s'opposer à lui, et ce n'était pas cette petite idiote qui allait échapper à la règle. Il lui retira brutalement son haut moulant d'une seule main, en gardant l'autre fermement resserré à ses poignets. Sa poitrine à découvert, Hinata se sentit mal à l'aise et humiliée de révéler ses charmes à un autre que celui qu'elle désirait. Elle se débattit alors avec encore plus de ferveur sans pour autant réussir à faire chanceler son agresseur. Par vengeance, Sasuke lui mordit avidement la poitrine ; ce qui fit crier notre pauvre petite brune de douleur. La demoiselle aux yeux de nacre ne pouvait plus se faire d'illusion, elle était totalement à sa merci. Des larmes de peur et de douleur coulèrent de ses yeux et tombèrent dans les cheveux du beau ténébreux. Celui-ci remarqua que la jeune fille ne se débattait plus, il lâcha donc son sein pour relever sa tête et contempler sa victime. Malgré ses larmes, elle le fixait d'un regard haineux. Cela se voyait qu'elle lui en voulait et c'est cela qui rendait Sasuke si fier de lui. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait s'amuser un peu avant de passer à l'acte.

Ses lèvres se collèrent près de l'oreille de la jeune femme et lui susurra quelques mots. Des mots provocateurs et menaçants. Des mots ne faisant rien pour rassurer la demoiselle aux yeux de neige. Des mots qui emprisonnaient encore plus Hinata Hyuuga de Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke l'embrassa à nouveau, forçant à nouveau le passage pour que leurs deux langues se livrent bataille. Pour ramener la prisonnière à sa hauteur, il passa un de ses genoux entre ses cuisses pour la soulever. La petite brune émit un gémissement de surprise quand elle sentit l'os du genou lui toucher sa virginité. Elle essaya de le déséquilibrer quitte à aussi tomber mais son poids ne semblait pas agir sur l'équilibre du jeune homme. Quant à lui, ayant remarqué la sensibilité de la demoiselle au niveau de ses parties intimes, il envoya sa main en éclaireur pour visiter les contrées plus basses de la demoiselle. Sa main passa sous sa jupe et ses doigts effleurèrent une de ses cuisses. Sa prisonnière n'avait vraiment rien à envier à ses anciennes conquêtes, elle avait des formes plus que voluptueuses. Le jeune homme s'attarda à caresser la cuisse de la jeune pucelle d'un mouvement lent et précis. Ces gestes avaient pour but de faire frissonner la belle et de lui faire ressentir une envie encore plus frustrante d'être touchée à des endroits encore non explorées. Le beau ténébreux releva la tête vers la jeune femme aux yeux de perle, il voulait voir son visage perdu dans ses nouvelles sensations révélées. Il fixa d'un regard plein d'ardeur sa conquête du soir. Hinata n'osait pas affronter son regard, trop accaparée à dissimuler ce mélange d'envie et de désir d'être encore plus caressée. Seules ses joues écarlates laissaient apparaître sa sensation la plus concrète, la gêne. Sasuke laissa sa main remonter une dernière fois le long de ses cuisses avant de dessiner avec deux de ses doigts la limite entre les deux lèvres de sa vulve. Le jeune homme remonta jusqu'au mont de Vénus de la jeune pucelle et commença à effleurer son clitoris avec lenteur, augmentant l'intensité de ses caresses à chaque instant. Bien que le beau ténébreux exécute ses gestes contre le tissu du sous-vêtement de la demoiselle, Hinata sentait chaque pression que lui infligeait son prédateur comme si ses doigts lui touchaient directement cette zone source de ces folles sensations. La brune aux yeux de nacre perdait de plus en plus pied, ces nouvelles émotions transcendaient son être tout entier et rendait son corps encore plus sensible à ces intentions totalement déplacées. Les doigts du ténébreux exécutaient un mouvement de va-et-vient continu sur son bout de chair qui faisait haleter malgré elle la jeune fille. La pauvre demoiselle en avait assez de se faire abuser, ses larmes coulaient le long de son visage, suppliant son agresseur d'arrêter. Pourtant, au fond de son être, au plus profond de son être, une voix commençait à demander encore et encore ses perverses caresses.

La jeune Hyuuga ne se comprenait plus, pourquoi son corps réclamait ce que son esprit refusait ? Si la situation empirait à la fin de cette nuit, elle ne se relèverait jamais. Sa conscience ne pourrait jamais se pardonner d'avoir trahi son bien aimé. Mais elle ne pouvait rien arrêter. Pourquoi pouvait-elle ressentir une si grande extase -bien qu'elle la dissimule- alors que Naruto était toujours et encore dans ses pensées ? A chaque caresse de l'Uchiha, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écarter les cuisses, pour sentir encore plus intensément cette pression contre son bouton de rose qui rendaient ses sens totalement en alerte. Son corps bougeait de lui-même, ondulait à chacun des mouvements du beau brun. Perdant espoir, la jeune fille aux yeux de nacre arrêta de penser et laissant son corps à la merci de ses péchés refoulés, elle s'adressa une dernière pensée :

_Juste pour cette fois, et après plus jamais..._

A partir de cet instant, Hinata Hyuuga n'était plus maîtresse de son corps, elle l'avait cédé à Sasuke Uchiha. Sa raison l'avait quitté et ce n'était plus que ses pulsions qui la dirigeaient. Les mains de la demoiselle, que le jeune homme avait lâché quand il avait commencé à la caresser, avaient glissé sous le T-shirt du jeune homme et frôlait doucement puis avec plus de ferveur son torse et ses abdominaux si bien sculptés. Ses yeux fixèrent ceux de Sasuke qui l'observait cogiter depuis le début de la scène. Le regard de la jeune fille avait changé, les larmes avaient cessé de couler mais ses pupilles semblaient vides d'éclat. Celui-ci la regardait toujours avec son sourire narquois collé aux lèvres, ce sourire qui le rendait si diablement sexy. La jeune fille approcha son visage du sien et lui lécha la lèvre inférieure, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme la laissa faire mais bien vite il décida de faire bouger sa langue pour jouer avec celle de notre demoiselle. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné et le jeune homme attrapa les cuisses de la jolie brune pour les caler sur ses hanches et il la plaqua encore plus contre le mur pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.  
>Sasuke rompit le baiser pour lui lécher avidement le cou. Sa main gauche descendit lui caresser la cuisse tandis que sa main droite dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Il descendit son visage vers ses seins et les mordilla moins violemment que la première fois. Hinata soupirait au rythme des caresses manuelles et buccales du beau ténébreux. Elle ne pouvait désormais plus retenir ses cris et son bassin mimait perversement ce qui allait se passer d'ici peu. Ces mouvements ne furent pas sans conséquence, elle sentait l'entre-jambe de son tortionnaire se tendre encore plus face à de telles insinuations.<p>

Ce ne sera que pour cette fois, se répétait-elle encore et encore quand sa raison tentait de revenir. La prochaine fois, elle résisterait aux penchants pervers du jeune Uchiha. Quand cette mascarade serait terminée, elle serait avec Naruto et Sasuke ne serait plus que le meilleur ami de son petit ami. Pour une fois, juste cette fois, elle se plierait à ses désirs, en guise de ... compensation. Mais cette simple pensée la rendait tellement honteuse. Alors pour oublier, elle embrassait le jeune homme afin de succomber pour quelques instants à ce sentiment impardonnable qu'elle éprouvait. Sasuke retira les derniers vêtements de la demoiselle un par un, tout en continuant de jouer avec sa langue. A présent nue, il la contempla en silence, un sourire discret mais vicieux aux lèvres. Le comportement de la jeune Hyuuga le faisait doucement rire. C'était donc elle la jeune fille si pure et si chaste qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Naruto Uzumaki ? Cette idiote qui avait tenté de résister un peu plus que les autres mais qui au final le désirait autant que celles-ci ? Ce n'était donc pas elle qui allait le faire changer, mais il devait l'admettre la demoiselle aurait le privilège de rester unique à ses yeux. Car la jeune fille aux yeux de nacre était tout simplement magnifique. Outre ses formes généreuses et ses courbes voluptueuses, elle dégageait également une aura différente des autres filles qui la rendait irrésistible. Sasuke le savait. Même si cette nuit, elle se cédait à lui, elle ne l'aimerait jamais car c'était son meilleur ami qu'elle désirait. Il aurait beau lui faire l'amour à de multiples reprises, même si elle gémissait à cause de lui, ce serait à Naruto qu'elle penserait. Ça n'avait aucun sens, mais l'Uchiha savait que les évènements se dérouleraient de cette manière. Il pensait que le seul sentiment que lui procurait cette expérience ne serait que de l'amusement. Jouer avec les sentiments de la demoiselle importaient peu au jeune homme car quoi qu'il fasse, les yeux nacrés de la jeune fille étaient toujours fixés sur Naruto.

Sasuke déboutonna son jean et retira son T-shirt. Il se pencha à nouveau sur la demoiselle et lui mordilla le cou avant de redescendre lui lécher sa luxuriante poitrine. La jeune fille ne retenait plus ces halètements qui se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants à chacune des caresses buccales ; sentant son corps ondulé au rythme des coups de langue de celui-ci. La jeune fille s'agrippa plus fortement au beau brun pour mieux sentir son corps musclé frotter contre le sien. Notre beau ténébreux quelque peu essoufflé, sentait le désir consumer tout son être ; à bout de patience, il pensa tout de même aux derniers préliminaires. En effet, bien que Hinata le laisse faire ce soir, il devait se montrer quelque peu consciencieux s'il espérait que ce genre de situation se reproduise ... régulièrement. Le jeune homme décolla sa proie du mur où il l'avait plaqué, il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même et observa rapidement la disposition des pièces. Les deux adolescents se trouvaient encore dans l'entrée du petit appartement, la pièce à l'opposé de l'espace où ils étaient devait être la chambre. Sasuke se dirigea vers cette pièce tout en mordillant les lèvres de la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'était rendue compte que son prédateur la faisait bouger, sûrement en direction de sa chambre à coucher. C'était le moment, c'était sa dernière chance de fuir ce qui allait lui arriver. Sa conscience refit de nouveau surface et elle retenta de se débattre pour se libérer de l'emprise du jeune homme. Sasuke remarquant son regain d'espoir se pressa d'atteindre son but et plaqua à nouveau la demoiselle contre la porte de la pièce où ils allaient entrer. Le ténébreux releva ses yeux en direction de ceux de sa belle captive et lui lança un regard noir. Ce regard qui signifiait : "N'essaye même pas, tu ne fais que retarder l'échéance de ce qui arrivera". Hinata lui adressa un dernier un regard de supplication mais le concerné avait déjà détourné son regard vers la poignée de la porte pour l'enclencher. De nouvelles larmes perlèrent sur les joues de Hinata. Pour garder encore sa conscience intacte de l'évènement à venir, elle se devait de ne plus penser. A présent, elle voulait oublier. Ne pas se rappeler de ce qui allait arriver. Mais elle sentait une des mains de son prédateur qui lui caresser le corps. Elle remonta le long de sa cuisse gauche, dessina les courbes de ses fesses, parcourut son échine et se posa sur sa nuque. A son toucher, Hinata tressaillait de tout son être, chaque centimètre de sa peau tremblait au contact des doigts glacés du jeune homme. Son corps imaginait les futurs vices que lui infligerait le brun. Ses mains continuant à lui caresser les cuisses, sa langue léchant ses formes voluptueuses, son bassin et son entre-jambe se frottant avec avidité contre son ventre. Le beau ténébreux jubilait dans ses pensées, il regardait les derniers retranchements de la demoiselle s'effondrer peu à peu. Elle était sûrement préparée à ce qui allait arriver. Son regard était à nouveau vide d'émotion, les dernières larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux tombaient inlassablement sur ses cheveux. Le jeune homme écarta de force les cuisses de sa prisonnière. Il fit glisser son index sur le bouton de rose de la demoiselle pour réanimer l'envie qu'il lui provoquait. Au bout de quelques instants, la respiration de la demoiselle s'intensifia. Son corps bougeait d'un même mouvement que le va-et-vient du doigt du jeune homme. Les doigts de Sasuke étaient trempés, le corps de la demoiselle ne pouvait cacher son envie d'être pénétré. Le jeune homme laissa son doigt au bord des portes du jardin d'Eden. Il dessina plusieurs fois son contour avant de le laisser avancer vers cette entrée condamnée. Hinata sentait chaque mouvement du doigt de Sasuke qui rendait son corps totalement incontrôlable, il ondulait et se cambrait pour montrer son entière appartenance à celui qui l'avait excité.

Alors que Sasuke insista un peu plus pour forcer l'ouverture du paradis qu'il recherchait, Hinata sentit une douleur indéfinissable lui transpercer le corps. Sasuke remarquant le supplice de la demoiselle, il retira rapidement son doigt. Il lui laissa quelques secondes, le temps de sortir sa verge de son boxer et de mettre un préservatif. Il se redressa face à sa prisonnière et dirigea son membre tendu dans l'entrée de l'intimité de la demoiselle. D'un geste assez rapide pour lui éviter une douleur trop insistante, il força son hymen et la pénétra au plus profond de son être. A ce moment, Hinata poussa un cri de douleur et des larmes perlèrent encore une fois de ses yeux. Elle sentit les dernières gouttes preuves de sa virginité couler lentement sur ses cuisses. Le beau ténébreux attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme et qu'elle se décontracte pour commencer le va-et-vient de son pénis hérissé. Pour l'apaiser et rendre la situation moins tendue, il lui caressa maladroitement les cheveux tout en continuant ses mouvements de hanche pour l'habituer. Hinata savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait plus repousser Sasuke dans la situation actuelle. Pire encore, malgré la douleur elle succombait peu à peu au plaisir du sexe et s'agrippa au jeune homme pour ressentir pleinement les sensations de ce moment interdit. Sasuke ne se retint plus et utilisa toute sa force pour faire gémir sa partenaire. Tel un animal en rut, il la pénétrait avec force et rapidité. Les bruits des chocs répétés résonnaient dans toute la pièce. La demoiselle ne retenait plus ses cris de jouissance, ce qui encouragea le jeune homme à continuer plus intensément l'acte. Le beau brun accentua ses mouvements de bassin, mettant sa partenaire dans des états d'extases inouïes. Transpirant à cause de l'effort, il n'était cependant pas fatigué car il pouvait se révéler très endurant quand il le voulait. Sasuke sentant bientôt l'apogée s'approcher, il accentua une dernière fois ses mouvements de va-et-vient. De plus en plus fort, jusqu'au coup de rein final.

Quand Hinata se réveilla le lendemain, elle se sentit différente de la personne qu'elle était jusqu'alors. Nue dans son lit, elle se releva pour faire face à son miroir. Elle effleura toutes les parties de son corps, surtout celles que Sasuke avait touchées, se rappelant encore de chacune de ses caresses. Elle voyait son visage rougir devant la glace, mais à cet instant, elle ne savait plus si ces rougeurs exprimaient de la honte ou du plaisir. Sasuke était parti à l'aube, pendant que la jeune fille dormait paisiblement. Il l'avait contemplée en silence avant de quitter la pièce. Sur la table de chevet, il laissa un petit papier qu'il avait pris soin de plier en deux. En se rhabillant, la jeune fille remarqua le mot posé, elle lut alors les mots de l'Homme qui lui avait volé sa virginité :

_« Ne pense pas qu'on en restera là.  
>Cela ne fait que commencer. »<em>


	9. Chapitre 8 : Ne pas oublier les règles

~_Ellipse_~

Un mois était passé depuis le premier rendez-vous de Sasuke et d'Hinata. Bien que les deux concernés fussent peu démonstratifs au lycée, tous les élèves de l'établissement étaient au courant de leur relation. Bouche à oreille oblige. Tout le monde parlait du couple de l'année. Cependant les avis divergeaient. Certains les enviaient d'être si bien assortis, c'était après tout les deux personnes les plus en vue du lycée d'autres au contraire dénigraient leur couple, tout simplement jaloux de ne pas être à la place de la personne qui était avec celui ou celle qu'il ou elle désirait. On en avait presque oublié le couple de Naruto et d'Ino! Personnellement, ça ne dérangeait pas notre blond, mais ce n'était pas le cas de sa petite amie.

_Comment cette garce peut sortir avec Sasuke ? Elle doit être heureuse d'attirer à nouveau le regard des autres! Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi ? J'en ai assez! Je la hais, je la hais..._

La jalousie rongeait la pauvre blonde, elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle se refusait de laisser "son" Sasuke aux bras de celle qu'elle détestait le plus. Pourquoi tant de haine envers la pauvre Hinata ? Ce sentiment était né pendant leur enfance et n'avait jamais quitté la petite blonde. Petite, Ino était adulée par tous les gens qui l'entouraient ; sa famille, ses petits camarades de classe et ses professeurs ; jusqu'au jour où Hinata Hyuuga arriva à Konoha. Comment ne pouvait-on pas prendre en affection cette petite brune aux yeux de nacre qui avait l'air si timide ? Tout le monde voulait l'approcher, tout le monde voulait lui parler. L'attention envers la petite Ino disparu et plus personne ne la regardait. Alors, le lendemain, elle répandit des rumeurs sur l'innocente petite brune qui éloignèrent ses adulateurs. La petite blonde se présenta à elle quelque temps plus tard et fit en sorte de devenir sa meilleure amie pour tout connaître à son sujet. Ainsi, elle pourrait utiliser ses informations pour mieux la punir. Et la première chose qu'elle sut fut l'épisode de la peluche avec Naruto. La petite blonde écoutait attentivement les détails de l'histoire. Elle n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre les sentiments de la petite brune. La demoiselle était amoureuse.

Et c'était cet amour qui venait de naître que Ino voulait anéantir. Le plan qu'elle avait imaginé s'était construit avec les années, devenant plus concret jour après jour. Pendant qu'Hinata s'embellissait et attirait encore plus les regards des autres, Ino médisait dans son dos et attendait le moment opportun pour amorcer son dessein. Mais cela ne faisait que trois mois que le projet de la perfide blonde avait commencé. Quand elle sut que Hinata voulait se déclarer cette année, elle n'hésita pas à abuser de sa confiance pour connaître tous les détails de ce moment tant attendu par sa pire ennemie. C'est ainsi que le piège qu'elle avait préparé depuis tant d'années avaient enfin pu se refermer sur la pauvre Hinara. Se dire qu'Ino pouvait penser de cette façon à l'âge de l'innocence, c'était se demander si à dix-sept ans, elle n'était pas simplement devenue la pire des garces ...

Du côté de Hinata, la situation était assez délicate. Cependant, la vengeance qu'elle avait mise en place contre son ancienne meilleure amie n'avait qu'à moitié fonctionné. En effet, celui qu'elle aimait ne semblait pas très atteint de la tournure des événements. Peut être que la demoiselle ne l'intéressait pas. Cette idée brisait le cœur de notre protagoniste et se refusait de penser à une telle situation. Qui sait, si elle pouvait lui révéler ses véritables sentiments, il y répondrait peut-être favorablement. De plus sa relation avec son meilleur ami Sasuke devenait de plus en plus ambiguë, bien qu'elle évitait le plus possible d'être auprès de son maître chanteur, elle était contrainte de le satisfaire au moins une fois par semaine si elle souhaitait se montrer à ses côtés pour que son couple paraisse crédible. Cependant chaque fois qu'elle donnait du plaisir au jeune homme en question, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à celui qu'elle pensait tromper. Après leurs ébats, elle avait tellement de remords qu'elle pleurait à chaque fois. Cela ne pouvait plus durer, il fallait qu'elle fasse avancer les choses pour vite s'éloigner de son tortionnaire et se rapprocher de Naruto.

Alors qu'une nouvelle semaine de cours venait de commencer, les élèves du lycée de Konoha no Gakuen espéraient déjà que le week-end revienne. Ils suivaient tous à contre cœur les cours de la journée. Alors que Sasuke et Naruto étaient en cours de mathématiques, notre beau blond s'amusait à dessiner sur sa feuille d'exercices alors que son acolyte aux cheveux sombres regardait par la fenêtre. Quand le professeur s'approcha du bureau de Naruto, il soupira et lui demanda de faire correctement ses exercices au lieu de faire des âneries. En revanche, il ne dit rien à Sasuke, qui avait déjà terminé les siens. Par la suite, il désigna l'Uzumaki pou la correction, l'empêchant ainsi de discuter avec sa voisine de droite. Le blond se leva, quelque peu gêné puisqu'il n'avait pas toujours pas fait ses exercices, il improvisa alors la correction en racontant bêtise sur bêtise, exaspérant encore un peu plus son professeur. L'ensemble de la classe riait de bon cœur. Naruto Uzumaki se faisait toujours remarquer mais était sincèrement apprécié au sein de sa classe. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke observait son meilleur ami, aussi amusé que le reste de la salle mais se montrant plus discret. A la fin de l'exercice, Naruto se réinstalla à sa place, fier de sa prestation bien que le professeur lui ait donné des exercices supplémentaires à faire. Sasuke, lui, retourna à sa dernière occupation, la contemplation du paysage. Observer ailleurs qu'au sein de la classe lui permettait d'éviter le regard de toutes les demoiselles en chaleur qui le fixaient et il pouvait méditer tranquillement sur ce qu'il le préoccupait réellement. Il se demandait comment il pouvait rendre son jeu actuel avec la gentille Hinata encore plus amusant.  
>Peut être qu'il serait de temps de faire intervenir Naruto pour envenimer quelques peu les choses. Mais il devait également faire semblant de tomber peu à peu amoureux d'elle pour l'enfermer dans un terrible dilemme. Il se demandait s'il pouvait se rendre assez crédible, car pour le moment, il ne s'était pas montré très tendre avec elle. Alors que le jeune homme continuait à méditer sur ses futures manigances, il sentit son portable vibrer à travers son jean. Il le sortit discrètement de sa poche et vit s'afficher le nom d'Hinata. Tiens, s'était-elle décidée à prendre les choses en main pour continuer sa vengeance ? Et bien, la jeune demoiselle venait de remonter dans l'estime de notre beau brun. En effet, il pensait qu'après leurs multiples parties de jambe en l'air, elle n'aurait plus été capable de porter ce pêché impardonnable de tromper son premier amour. Ses multiples crises de larmes l'avaient bien fait comprendre et pourtant, elle désirait continuer ce manège qui n'était pas du tout équitable pour elle. Sasuke s'en réjouit d'avance, il allait donc pouvoir s'amuser pendant encore un moment...<p>

**Message d'Hinata :  
><strong>« Salut. Je pense qu'il serait temps qu'on se confronte à Naruto et Ino pendant un double rendez-vous.  
>Je pense qu'elle sera verte de rage de me voir encore plus concrètement avec toi. »<p>

**Message de Sasuke:  
><strong>« Très bien, je me charge de prévenir Naruto, je te donne les détails plus tard.  
>Mais dans ce cas, n'oublie pas qu'après ce pseudo rencard, tu passes chez moi. »<p>

**Message de Hinata :  
><strong>« Je n'ai malheureusement pas oublié. »

Dans la même lancée, Sasuke composa un message pour Naruto en ayant pris la précaution auparavant de le prévenir en lui lançant sa gomme sur la figure –qui fit sursauter sa cible avant de se retourner vers son agresseur- pour lui montrer ensuite son portable. Naruto fusilla son voisin du regard avant d'attraper son portable. Mais le brun avait une raison spécifique pour l'avoir frappé, son idiot de meilleur ami aurait été capable de lui répondre directement à haute voix s'il ne l'avait pas prévenu.

**Message de Sasuke :  
><strong>« Ca y est blondinette, la mademoiselle "Naruto je n'aime que toi" a décidé de bouger.  
>Elle veut faire un double rendez-vous alors préviens ta blondasse. »<p>

**Message de Naruto :  
><strong>« Sérieusement ? _ J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais débarquer ! è_é  
>Avoue que t'as fait exprès pour la garder le plus longtemps pour toi tout seul... »<p>

**Message de Sasuke :  
><strong>« N'importe quoi, c'est pas ma faute si elle pense d'abord au "mal" qu'elle te fait avant de penser à se venger de sa "méchante" meilleure amie. »

**Message de Naruto :  
><strong>« Oui c'est ça, en attendant j'attends toujours les détails de tes nuits torrides, et dire que moi je te raconte tous les jours. ToT »

**Message de Sasuke :  
><strong>« Si seulement tu pouvais m'épargner... »

Les cours de la matinée se terminèrent et la pause déjeuner arriva. Depuis quelques temps, Hinata mangeait avec des filles qui s'étaient approchées d'elle dès l'instant où elles avaient appris qu'elle sortait avec le beau Sasuke Uchiha. Sûrement pour essayer d'attirer la sympathie du jeune homme à leurs égards. Ses deux anciennes « amies », Karin et Sakura, l'avaient quant à elles ouvertement abandonné quand elles eurent appris l'identité de son petit ami car elles en étaient avant tout ses deux plus fidèles admiratrices. Pour Hinata, leur amitié ne signifiait plus grand-chose, et elle n'avait fait guère attention à ses changements de relation. Du moment qu'elle restait loin des roucoulements incessants du couple blond, tout lui convenait. Pour expliquer son absence auprès de son petit ami, elle disait qu'elle préférait ne pas monopoliser son attention sous peine d'être la cible de toutes ses nouvelles ennemies -les fans hystériques- du beau ténébreux. Ces pseudos confidentes faisaient semblants de l'approuver et de lui apporter leur soutien indéfectible, mais elles se délectaient beaucoup plus des moindres détails qu'elle pouvait laisser échapper sur le beau Sasuke Uchiha. Bien que la description de son physique ne fût pas exagérée, elle évitait d'évoquer son caractère quelque peu sadique et pervers. Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la cantine, Naruto annonçait officiellement à sa petite amie la sortie prévue par Hinata en s'appropriant l'initiative pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons de la part de sa blonde.

« Ca ne m'embête pas que Sasuke reste avec nous pendant nos rencards, mais pourquoi Hinata ? Tu sais, elle n'osera même pas parler et restera dans son coin ! Déjà qu'elle ne vient même pas manger avec nous. dit la jeune blonde en feignant un semblant d'intérêt envers Hinata.  
>- Mais ma puce, c'est quand même la copine de Sasuke, on ne va pas le laisser tenir la chandelle toute sa vie ! Il a aussi besoin de ...<br>- De toute façon, c'est décidé, si elle ne vient pas, hors de question que je reste à vous observer à vous lécher la luette toute la soirée...  
>- Bien, si tu le prends comme ça, ramène-la ta "petite amie". »<p>

Cette discussion terminée, Sasuke partit s'isoler pendant que Naruto tentait de défaire la moue de sa petite amie par un baiser. Il s'appuya contre le mur et sortit son portable pour composer un message destinée à Hinata.

**Message de Sasuke :  
><strong>« C'est réglé, tu auras ton double rendez-vous.  
>On parle des détails plus tard. »<p>

_Les prochains événements risquent d'être intéressants..._


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le jeu de l'arroseur arrosé

Hinata reçut le message de réponse de Sasuke pendant la pause déjeuner. Visiblement le jeune ténébreux avait su convaincre le couple blond. Mais la jeune fille se doutait bien que sa concurrente aux cheveux de blé n'avait pas du apprécier sa nouvelle initiative. Qu'importe, notre demoiselle aux yeux de perle ne se souciait plus de ce genre de réactions venant de la part de son ancienne meilleure amie. Après tout, elle n'avait eu aucun scrupule à lui voler Naruto alors pourquoi se sentirait-elle coupable de vouloir lui faire du mal ? Certes, cela ne ressemblait pas à la pure et chaste demoiselle Hinata, mais Ino s'était tant jouée d'elle pendant toutes ces années qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Elle voulait lui montrer que malgré ses airs innocents, la petite brune aux yeux de nacre savait aussi bien jouer. Elle pouvait même être plus sournoise que ce que la blonde pouvait penser. Pour le bien de Naruto, elle ferait maintenant tout pour se rapprocher de lui et mieux le séduire. Bien qu'elle n'aime pas dévoiler ses charmes à outrance, elle les mettrait en valeur pour que les yeux océan de son blond se tournent vers elle. Mais malheureusement, ce ne serait pas les seuls à se tourner vers sa fine silhouette aux courbes voluptueuses. Les yeux d'un certain beau ténébreux la déshabilleraient également ; des pieds à la tête, s'attirant plus longuement sur sa poitrine, ses hanches puis ses cuisses. Elle connaissait déjà ce regard mais ne voulait plus le voir, bien qu'il puisse provoquer en elle de nombreux sentiments contradictoires. Un mélange de honte et de désir. Elle était honteuse d'avoir offerte sa virginité à un homme autre que son blond préféré mais elle ne pouvait refouler cette provocante envie d'être encore caressé par les dangereuses mains du beau brun.

_Non, tu ne peux penser comme ça Hinata, Sasuke est un sale type, il ne faut pas céder à son jeu..._

Chassant Sasuke de ses pensées, Hinata finit son repas avant de repartir en cours. L'après-midi, elle avait cours de français. Toujours attentive, Hinata suivait le cours avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Derrière elle, Ino la regardait d'un œil mauvais, la trouvant exaspérante à jouer l'élève modèle. Vers la fin de l'heure, les élèves de la classe des deux filles dûrent rédiger pendant une vingtaine de minutes un commentaire de texte sur un poème sur le thème de trahison. _Ariane_, issu du recueil Rythmes pittoresques de Marie Krysinska, racontait l'histoire d'Ariane, trompée par son mari parti en guerre, qui se donna à Dionysos pour masquer sa tristesse. Alors que la jeune fille aux yeux de perle rédigeait son brouillon avec concentration, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce poème avait une signification particulière pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que ce qui se passait avec Sasuke l'aidait un peu à ne pas trop penser à Naruto qui était dans les bras d'Ino. Cependant le beau blond ne l'avait pas trompé puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble. C'était son ancienne meilleure amie qui l'avait trahi en l'utilisant à ces dépens. Et la douleur qu'elle éprouvait face à cette traîtrise avait suffi à la motiver pour se venger de la jolie blonde. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'en s'identifiant à ce poème, elle se détachait peu à peu de Naruto pour se rapprocher de Sasuke…

À la fin de la journée, la dernière sonnerie retentit et les derniers lycéens se hâtèrent de sortir pour enfin rentrer chez eux. Sasuke, toujours accompagné de son meilleur ami et de sa blonde de petite amie se dépêcha de leur fausser compagnie pendant un énième de leurs baisers pour rentrer tranquillement chez lui. Une fois rentré, il posa négligemment son sac près de la porte d'entrée, pour monter dans sa chambre à l'étage et s'affala sur son grand lit. Allongé de tout son long, il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer, avant de contempler plus longuement son plafond blanc. Notre ami Sasuke réfléchissait, il se demandait comment il allait devoir s'y prendre pour que Hinata soit un peu plus intriguée par son charisme. Son approche risquait d'être difficile à établir puisque notre cher brun ne lui avait pas montré la meilleure partie de sa personnalité. Peu importe, peut-être qu'en jouant la comédie il pourrait s'en tirer. Le bourreau épris de sa proie, ça pouvait être une idée. Mais comment allait-il s'y prendre pour mettre en scène ses changements de sentiment ? Sasuke dut interrompre sa réflexion quand il se rappela que c'était à lui de fixer les lieux et horaires du double rendez-vous. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour se décider car il entendait par sa fenêtre la musique de la fête foraine. C'était un endroit idéal pour à la fois faire fonctionner le plan de Hinata ainsi que le sien. Il ne tarda pas pour envoyer ses consignes à Naruto et Hinata. À présent, il devait se préparer, le double rencard n'allait pas tarder à débuter.

À vingt heures tapante, Hinata arriva sur la grande place du centre ville où se déroulait comme chaque année la fête foraine du village. Vêtue d'une légère robe d'été mettant sa poitrine en valeur par un léger décolleté, la jeune fille avait laissé ses cheveux détachés. Elle chercha du regard Sasuke qui lui avait envoyé un message quelques minutes avant son arrivée pour lui indiquer qu'il se trouvait sous la grande roue. Alors qu'elle s'approchait du lieu de rencontre, elle croisa les yeux chocolat du beau brun qui la fixait en silence depuis son arrivée. Elle l'observa discrètement tout en s'approchant de lui. Le jeune homme portait une chemise blanche dont le col était ouvert, laissant deviner la musculature de ses pectoraux, ainsi qu'un simple jean délavé. Cette tenue lui donnait un air décontracté tout en mettant en valeur son physique de playboy. Pour simple preuve, il suffisait de remarquer tous les regards de la gent féminine qui se trouvait à proximité ; qu'elles soient seules ou accompagnées. Quand Hinata arriva face à lui, elle le salua rapidement et lui demanda quelques conseils pour maintenir leur mensonge réel. Sasuke ne répondit pas et s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer contre lui et lui déposer un léger baiser sur le cou. Il rapprocha son corps du sien et posa ses mains dans le bas de son dos. La demoiselle sentait la chaleur de la peau du jeune homme contre la sienne ; lui rappelant cette même proximité lors des nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble. Elle voulut reculer pour ne pas y songer mais elle sentit l'étreinte de Sasuke se resserrer quand elle entendit la voix familière d'un blond enjoué.

«- Oh ! Vous êtes trop mignon !  
>- La ferme, Naruto.<br>- Mais je rigole!  
>- Bon...bonsoir Naru...to..., dit Hinata en se retournant vivement pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.<br>- Salut Hinata! Faut pas être timide hein, on se connait depuis plus de 10 ans ! On aurait même pu sortir ensemble tellement tu es mignonne.  
>- Naruto, merci de ne pas draguer ma copine. Je te rappelle que la tienne est juste à côté de toi.<br>- Mais c'était une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère! Et puis ma petite Ino sait très bien qu'il n'y a qu'elle que j'aime. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Naruto embrassa Ino sur la joue, avec un sourire heureux collé aux lèvres. La concernée n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée aux bras du beau blond. Elle s'était contentée de demeurer silencieuse en observant d'un air méprisant la scène mielleuse que voulaient offrir Hinata et Sasuke. Il était clair à ses yeux que ces ceux-là ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. La petite garce était trop amoureuse de son actuel petit ami blond pour se préoccuper de son meilleur ami assez connu pour ses relations frivoles. Quant à Sasuke, il ne devait pas se trouver ici sans une bonne raison, sûrement avait-il un intérêt à jouer l'amoureux fidèle ; ce qui naturellement était contraire à son caractère. Notre belle blonde allait découvrir ce qu'ils complotaient, elle ne pouvait tolérer qu'une autre soit proche de Sasuke Uchiha. Surtout Hinata Hyuuga ; cette petite quiche qui lui volait sans arrêt l'attention qui lui était réservée.

À l'arrivée de Naruto, le coeur de Hinata avait manqué de s'arrêter. Elle se demandait si le beau blond n'avait aucun regret à la voir dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Sans oublier le fait qu'il était terriblement craquant. Son T-shirt blanc au col évasé mettait en évidence sa carrure sportive et révélait la forme de ses bras finement musclés. Quand il plaisanta sur le fait qu'ils auraient pu être ensemble son cœur se serra, même si elle était consciente que ce n'était que de l'humour de la part du blondinet. Quand elle vit son air heureux à embrasser son ancienne meilleure amie, elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Naruto Uzumaki était vraiment amoureux d'Ino Yamanaka c'était un fait impossible à nier. Mais l'indifférence de Ino face à la tendresse du blond, et son regard rempli de haine qui ne s'adressait qu'à notre demoiselle aux yeux de perle, ne faisaient que conforter l'opinion de Hinata. Ino n'aimait pas Naruto, elle ne faisait que l'utiliser pour lui faire directement du mal. Qu'importe la raison, notre Hinata ne resterait pas de marbre. Elle ouvrirait les yeux de Naruto pour qu'il ne se fasse plus de mal ; et peut être que cela permettra à notre petite brune de se rapprocher un peu de lui.

Alors que les deux filles se défiaient mutuellement du regard, les deux garçons se lancèrent un clin d'œil complice ; conscients que leur soirée serait une nouvelle manche du jeu qu'ils jouaient depuis le début. Rompant le silence qui venait de s'installer, Naruto joua son rôle de pitre à la perfection. Il demanda à la manière d'un gentleman aux deux demoiselles ce qu'elles voulaient faire. Hinata tenta de donner son avis mais Ino lui coupa la parole et feint son rôle de petite amie enjouée en proposant de faire un tour dans le train fantôme du festival. Naruto approuva son idée par politesse, mais son visage trahissait sa gêne. Sasuke eut un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il connaissait l'aversion de son meilleur ami pour tout ce qui s'approchait de loin ou de près aux fantômes ou à n'importe quelle autre créature effrayante. Mais il ne dit pas un mot, et ce malgré le regard d'appel à l'aide que lui lançait le blondinet. Les deux couples traversèrent les différentes allées du festival pour se rendre dans le coin où était installé l'attraction qu'ils voulaient essayer. Au moment où ils devaient se placer dans les wagons réservés à deux personnes, Ino lâcha la main de Naruto pour s'approcher de Sasuke.

«- Sasuke, j'ai peur des trains fantôme... Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi?  
>- C'est toi qui propose l'idée et ça te fait flipper? Blague. Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec ton mec, que je sache, c'est l'occasion de lui hurler dans les oreilles tout en se collant à lui. Bien qu'à mon avis ce sera Naruto qui...<br>- Chut! Tu oses dire ça à ma copine, je te défonce! murmura le blond avant de se tourner vers Hinata.  
>Dis Hina-chan, comme Ino tient à faire ce manège avec Sasuke ; tu veux bien rester avec moi?<br>- Euh ... oui, bien sûr. Si ça n'embête pas Sasuke...  
>- Non pas de problème ».<p>

Ino, heureuse de son stratagème, s'installa dans le premier wagon alors que Naruto rechignait à s'approcher du second. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke s'approcha de Hinata pour lui murmurer :

«- Profite bien de ton petit moment de tête à tête avec ton Naruto... »

Il s'éloigna avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, et se plaça dans un wagon vide mais cela n'empêcha pas Ino de se mettre à ses côtés quand elle vit le brun ne pas se mettre près d'elle. Pour la première fois, Hinata trouva que Sasuke pouvait être gentil. C'était dans cet objectif que notre belle brune jouait à ce jeu de couple ; pour qu'elle puisse se rapprocher de son véritable amour. Mais jusque là, elle avait pensé que le beau brun se jouait d'elle et ne profitait que des conditions qu'il avait exigé pour juste prendre son pied avec une énième fille à sa portée. Mais depuis le début de ce rendez-vous, il ne lui avait rien fait ni rien dit de déplacé. Finalement, peut-être qu'il voulait quand même un peu l'aider. Sasuke remonta un peu dans l'estime de Hinata et elle se hâta de s'asseoir dans le wagon près du blond pour que l'attraction puisse avancer. Naruto l'aida à monter et à s'installer. Quand leurs mains se touchèrent, elle remarqua que Naruto était en train de trembler. Mais elle garda pour elle cette constatation en se rappelant la réaction du blond quand Sasuke voulut ajouter quelque chose à son égard quand il parlait avec Ino. Le patron du manège se chargea de fermer les barrières de sécurité sur les wagons et enclencha son manège.

Doucement, le train commença à avancer pour se diriger vers l'entrée de l'attraction. L'obscurité entoura les quatre adolescents quand leurs wagons entrèrent dans le tunnel principal. Ils étaient les seuls à faire le manège, aucun autre individu n'était venu avec eux. Le silence régnait dans le premier couloir du manège et seul le grincement des roues du train se faisait entendre. La salle était entièrement sombre. Le train continua d'avancer, tout aussi lentement. Parfois, on pouvait distinguer des inscriptions sur les murs écrites à la peinture phosphorescente. On pouvait y lire : "Prenez garde à ce qui vous entoure." ou "La terreur n'est jamais loin..." Alors que Naruto lisait avec appréhension les inscriptions, le train s'arrêta brusquement. Un cliquetis se fit entendre, et le premier wagon se remit en marche tandis que le second resta sur place. Le wagon de Sasuke et Ino s'éloigna, alors que celui de Naruto et Hinata restait sur place. Un silence de mort s'installa. Naruto, de plus en plus effrayé, faisait quand même de son mieux pour dissimuler sa peur auprès d'Hinata. Mais l'espace entre eux dans le wagon n'étant que de quelques centimètres et la jeune fille sentait les tremblements de son corps entier. Timidement, elle lui chuchota :

«- Naruto, si ce manège ne te plaisait pas, tu pouvais le dire, ce n'était pas grave si on ne le faisait pas.  
>- Hein? Qu'est-ce qui y a ? Tu sous-entends que j'ai peur ? C'est absolument faux !<br>- Pour tout avouer, je n'aime pas trop les maisons d'horreur ...  
>- Toi aussi ? Enfin je veux dire... Il ne faut pas ! Je suis à côté de toi ! Tu n'as rien à craindre ! Si tu veux, je peux te tenir la main pour tu te dises que tout va bien !<br>- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je ... »

Avant que la demoiselle ne finisse sa phrase, Naruto attrapa la main d'Hinata et la serra de ses deux mains pour calmer ses tremblements. Notre petite brune lui avait menti sur sa peur, car elle savait que le blond serait trop fier pour lui révéler que lui même était effrayé. Elle s'était donc arrangée pour qu'il ait un moyen de dissimuler son angoisse. Hinata était heureuse de savoir quelque chose qu'Ino ne savait pas. Découvrir encore un peu plus son premier amour l'enchantait. Qu'il ait des faiblesses, elle s'en fichait, elle ne lui demandait pas d'être parfait, elle aimait tout simplement pour la personne qu'il était. Ce blond enjoué qui aimait amuser la galerie et qui avait un sens de l'amitié particulier. Malgré le caractère odieux de son meilleur ami, il restait toujours à ses côtés. C'était lui qu'elle aimait et personne d'autre. Alors qu'elle continuait de sourire intérieurement de la situation, elle sentit que les tremblements de Naruto commençaient à se calmer quand soudain ce dernier sentit un souffle sur sa nuque. Des mains glacées se posèrent sur ses épaules et une voix lui murmura à l'oreille : "Cerveau..."

Naruto ne put retenir un cri de terreur et recroquevilla contre Hinata en hurlant :

«- Pitié ! Me mangez pas ! Y a rien de bon dans mon cerveau ! Je suis pas assez intelligent ! Mais euh... Mangez pas celui d'Hinata non plus hein ! »

Hinata éclata de rire sans le vouloir mais garda la main de Naruto dans la sienne pour tenter de le rassurer. Même l'employé de la maison d'horreur ne put réprimer un ricanement -qu'il fit passer pour un rire maléfique- avant de continuer avec ses répliques. Naruto pressa ses mains contre ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre. Le wagon reprit son chemin soudainement, et s'engouffra dans un nouveau tunnel. Celui-ci était éclairé d'une lumière jaunâtre et les murs semblaient tâchés de sang. Des cris d'horreur résonnaient à travers des hauts parleurs et des rats se faufilaient le long des murs. Hinata ne semblait pas très atteinte par la situation, elle s'inquiétait plutôt pour Naruto qui tentait vraisemblablement de se convaincre dans son imagination qu'il n'avait peur de rien -mais quand il vit un homme masqué marqué de plusieurs cicatrices et faisant plus de deux mètres avec une tronçonneuse en marche à la main, son sang ne fit qu'un tour-. L'homme à la tronçonneuse fit le tour du wagon en faisant vibrer sa fausse arme contre les deux victimes du manège avant de repartir de la même manière qu'il était arrivé. Hinata n'avait jamais cru que le blond qu'elle aimait ait une pareille phobie. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour le calmer. Naruto eut un frisson de terreur mais reconnut la chaleur de la main d'Hinata et lui chuchota d'une voix presque inaudible :

«- Ne le dis pas à Ino s'il te plait.

- Je ne dirai rien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Leur wagon continua son voyage dans les différents couloirs interminables de la maison hantée, provoquant multiples frayeurs à notre pauvre petit blond. À leur sortie de la maison d'horreur, Naruto était toujours collé comme un enfant contre Hinata mais quand il remarqua qu'il était de nouveau à l'extérieur, il se hâta de se lever pour sortir du wagon et fit quelque pas pour que ses jambes cessent de trembler. Hinata se leva et sortit derrière lui puis se retourna vers l'attraction en constatant que Sasuke et Ino n'étaient pas toujours sortis. La demoiselle se demandait si les deux autres avaient aussi terminé leur tour de manège -ou plutôt, elle se demandait si Ino avait simulé une quelconque peur pour se rapprocher de Sasuke, ce qui la dérangeait peut être ; mais ça, elle se refusa de l'admettre-. Ils arrivèrent quelques secondes après. La poitrine de la blonde était collée contre le bras de Sasuke et elle semblait simuler des cris de peur pour se rapprocher encore plus du beau brun visiblement exaspéré. Bonne analyse de notre brune, donc.

«- Naruto, viens récupérer ta copine.  
>- Alors comme ça princesse, on a peur des fantômes ? Fallait rester avec moi !<br>- C'est bizarre, j'aurai pourtant juré de t'avoir entendu crier dans le premier couloir, dit la blonde d'un air moqueur.  
>- Pas du tout ! C'est faux ! N'est-ce pas Hinata ?<br>- C'est exact.  
>- Bon Ino, lâche mon bras tu veux. »<p>

Sasuke s'extirpa de l'étreinte d'Ino et se leva. Il marcha jusqu'à Hinata et appuya son menton sur sa tête avant de la serrer contre lui. Hinata n'avait pas bougé, surprise par le geste, mais ne laissera rien transparaître. Elle l'enlaça au niveau de la taille pour rendre le geste affectueux plus sincère.

«- Pas eu trop peur ?  
>- Euh... non pas trop ... Je ... t'ai manqué ?<br>- Faut croire.  
>- C'est trop mignooon ! lança Naruto s'incrustant dans la discussion entre les deux faux amoureux.<br>- La ferme, Naruto le kikoolol.  
>- Oh ça va, pour une fois que tu fais le joli cœur avec une fille, fallait le souligner!<br>- T'as dit à peu près la même chose en arrivant, nigaud. Faut croire que tu deviens amnésique ou... c'est peut être le zombie qui a mangé ton cerveau ?  
>- J'ENTENDS QUE DALLE !<br>- 'Spèce de mioche.  
>- J'ENTENDS TOUJOURS QUE DALLE !<br>- Tu as une petite ...  
>- ARCHI-FAUX !<br>- Tiens c'est marrant, t'es plus sourd d'un coup. On voit où sont tes priorités.  
>- Tu peux parler vieux ! Bon sinon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim !<br>- Ah, je me disais que j'avais oublié une chose dans l'ordre de tes priorités.  
>- Allez, c'est parti pour le stand de crêpes ! »<p>

Dès la fin de sa phrase, Naruto s'empressa de courir vers le premier stand de crêpes qui se présenta à lui et commanda deux énormes crêpes au chocolat. Les autres passèrent commande et les quatre lycéens s'installèrent sur une table réservée aux clients du stand. Ino s'empressa de prendre la place au côté de Sasuke sans se soucier de la présence de son petit ami, qui pour le coup était fasciné par la cuisson de ses crêpes et les attendaient avec avidité. Il se mit face à Ino et Hinata se retrouva à ses côtés. Quand leurs commandes respectives arrivèrent, ils se mirent à manger.

«- Sasuke, tu me passes un bout de ta crêpe? dit notre glouton de blond.  
>- Ça te suffit pas deux crêpes au chocolat avec supplément chantilly?<br>- Mais je veux goûter la tienne !  
>- Demande à Hinata, elle en a aussi pris une au sucre.<br>- Hinata, donne-moi un bout s'il te plait !  
>- Vas-y, sers-toi.<br>- Je te vénère Hinata-sama! dit-il les yeux émerveillés.  
>- Hinata, tu dois vraiment être très heureuse ce soir, commença à minauder Ino, qui n'avait pas encore parlé depuis le début de leur pause.<br>- Pourquoi tu dis ça Ino? se demanda la demoiselle aux yeux nacrés.  
>- Oh je ne sais pas, mais me semblait que y a pas si longtemps, tu craquais sur un certain bl...<br>- Ino, ça te suffit pas de me massacrer les tympans dans le train fantôme, faut que tu parles même en mangeant alors qu'on t'a rien demandé? coupa Sasuke d'un ton sec.  
>- Sasuke, arrête de faire ton connard avec Ino. Je sais que tes relations avec elle ne sont pas au beau fixe mais bon, fais un effort, dit Naruto pour défendre sa petite amie.<br>- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très gentil avec moi Sasuke... Depuis que tu sors avec Hinata, tu deviens méchant avec moi, à croire qu'elle te dit des choses horribles sur mon dos...  
>- C'est ...<br>- Ino, n'exagère pas non plus, Hinata ne dit jamais de vilaines choses sur les autres et puis tu es quand même sa meilleure amie, c'est pas cool de lui lancer des piques comme ça.  
>- Mais Naruto, tu es de quel côté enfin ? Tu ne me crois pas, tu penses que je mens?<br>- Mais non ! Mais ma puce, des fois je trouve que...  
>- Ça suffit ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »<p>

Ino feint une moue boudeuse. Elle se mordait les lèvres de colère. Cette garce d'Hinata, toujours son air de pure et chaste qui la mettait en valeur. Et Naruto qui la défendait. Décidément, elle avait mal misé, les propos du stupide blond allaient conforter son image de fille parfaite et lui laissaient encore l'espoir qu'elle pouvait l'avoir. Elle devait lui montrer que Naruto Uzumaki lui appartenait et qu'elle pouvait en faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. De plus, le fait que Sasuke Uchiha soit de son côté était vraiment louche, la jeune blonde devait savoir ce qui était en train de se manigancer. Elle devait d'abord se réconcilier avec son idiot de petit ami pour montrer à Hinata qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais.

À la fin de leur en-cas, Naruto proposa de faire un dernier manège avant de rentrer, bien qu'il ne soit pas très tard ; il semblait vouloir se faire pardonner de sa maladresse lors de leur pause au stand de crêpes. Il n'avait pas quitté sa dulcinée des yeux quand il dit qu'il devait rentrer. Mais malheureusement pour lui, la blonde orgueilleuse ne lui adressa pas un regard. Il proposa alors à Hinata de choisir le dernier manège, puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore exprimé son avis pour les dernières activités du groupe. Elle proposa timidement de faire un tour de grande roue et notre joyeux blond accepta, les deux autres intervenants n'opposant aucune objection. Au cours du trajet vers la grande roue, Naruto tenta désespérément de se faire pardonner pour ce qu'il avait pu dire à Ino mais celle-ci se contenta de l'ignorer. En passant devant un stand de tir à la carabine, elle s'arrêta et daigna enfin dire quelques mots à son petit ami.

«- Si tu veux te faire pardonner, demande à ton meilleur ami de m'offrir cette énorme peluche du stand de tir.  
>- Sasuke, s'il te ..., commença à implorer le petit blond. »<p>

Mais avant que Naruto n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, Sasuke s'était déjà avancé jusqu'au stand de tir et demanda une arme au gérant. Hinata resta en arrière et l'observa se préparer. Cela l'étonnait un peu qu'il accepte la requête d'Ino mais comme c'était pour Naruto, cela semblait cohérent de sa part. Elle le regarda armer sa carabine, se mettre en position de tir et vit la balle en plastique partir en plein cœur de sa cible. Un strike en un seul coup. Le gérant le félicita et lui donna son prix.

Ino tentait de dissimuler son air d'autosatisfaction. Même s'il se montrait désagréable avec elle, Sasuke Uchiha était lui aussi à ses pieds. Elle regarda Hinata du coin de l'oeil d'un air triomphant. Comment aurait-elle pu croire à sa mascarade ? Hinata Hyuuga, sortir avec Sasuke Uchiha, quelle blague. Outre leurs caractères totalement opposés, il était clair pour notre jeune blonde que c'était une comédie, sa prétendue meilleure amie ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder d'un air plein de douceur cet idiot de Naruto Uzumaki alors qu'elle était sensé sortir avec son meilleur ami.

_Tu ne sais pas jouer très chère Hinata, tu es si simple à déchiffrer. Si tu penses m'avoir comme ça, ça ne marchera pas._

Alors que Sasuke se rapprochait d'Ino, il se tourna brusquement vers Hinata et lui posa le prix tout juste remporté sur le sommet de la tête. La peluche, en équilibre instable, tomba entre ses mains qu'elles avaient bougées pour prendre l'objet.

«- Mais Sasuke, c'est Ino qui voulait cette ...  
>- Pourquoi je devrais offrir un cadeau à une autre fille que ma copine?<br>- Et bien... C'est gentil ... Ce pingouin est adorable, merci.  
>- Bon, on va le faire ce tour de roue? »<p>

Alors que Sasuke empoigna la main d'Hinata pour qu'elle sorte de sa torpeur, Ino était restée sans voix. La scène qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux était illogique. Quelque chose se tramait dans son dos, ce n'était pas possible. Jamais Sasuke ne s'était comporté avec elle ainsi, à vrai dire, sa réputation de salopard était beaucoup connue que sa réputation de gentleman. Si Ino pensait que Sasuke allait lui faire ce qu'elle demandait, c'est parce qu'elle manipulait Naruto à sa guise et qu'il était le seul individu que Sasuke estimait réellement pour faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Et ce ne pouvait pas être une fille -et surtout pas Hinata Hyuuga- qui allait le faire changer aussi radicalement. Alors qu'elle continuait d'analyser la situation, Ino fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Naruto qui lui tendait un pingouin en peluche deux fois plus grand que celui de Sasuke. Un sourire heureux aux lèvres, il lui tendit fièrement en lui disant :

«- Tiens ma puce, Sasuke est pas cool pour le coup, alors je l'ai remporté pour toi celui là !  
>- Oh... merci mon cœur. Tu es adorable mais finalement j'en veux plus, jette le si tu veux.<br>- Euh... d'accord. »

Naruto parut quelque peu déconcerté mais tenta tant bien que mal de le dissimuler. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec sa petite amie même si elle agissait de manière étrange ces derniers temps. Mais il garda cette réflexion pour plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait réussir à faire fonctionner le plan de son meilleur ami. Il prit tendrement la main de sa dulcinée et l'emmena jusqu'à la grande roue. Pendant le trajet, Ino resta bien silencieuse. Quelle chose devait la tracasser, mais il ne demanda rien de peur de l'offusquer de nouveau. Malgré le fond sonore du festival et la foule autour de lui, Naruto se sentait terriblement seul. Bien qu'il tienne la main de sa douce petite amie, elle semblait à des kilomètres de lui. Il avait déjà ressenti ce sentiment auparavant, mais aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude, ce sentiment était amplifié. Où était la jolie et gentille Ino qui s'était déclaré à lui quelques mois auparavant ? Le jeune homme fit disparaître rapidement ses sombres pensées pour redevenir le joyeux Naruto que tout le monde connaissait. Quand le couple blond arriva, Sasuke et Hinata étaient près de la caisse. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Même si ce n'était un jeu, ces deux là allaient quand même bien ensemble. Naruto se sentait flatté par les actes d'Hinata pour tenter de se l'approprier bien qu'il ne le montrait pas pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres de sa petite amie. Il avait compris à ses dépends que la petite brune était un sujet très sensible pour sa jolie blonde. Il avait donc évité le sujet pour ne plus la froisser. Qu'avait pu faire Hinata pour que Ino soit aussi rancunière envers elle? La petite brune n'avait pourtant pas l'air aussi calculatrice que sa petite amie le lui disait. Bien qu'il ne la connaisse pas énormément, elle avait l'air plutôt du genre de personne timide ne demandant qu'à sympathiser avec autrui. Et puis elle avait toujours cette manie de rougir en sa présence bien qu'ils connaissent depuis une dizaine d'année. Il trouvait ça mignon, pourtant il n'avait jamais songé à sortir avec elle, car en général les filles qui l'entouraient ne s'intéressaient jamais à lui mais à son meilleur ami. Naruto Uzumaki devait bien être le seul à ne pas connaître les sentiments d'Hinata Hyuuga.

À son arrivée, Naruto fit de grands signes pour signaler sa présence, Sasuke l'ignora comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Le beau blond courut vers son meilleur ami pour lui sauter dessus mais Sasuke plaça Hinata devant lui pour éviter l'accolade de son acolyte aux yeux océans. Naruto, surpris par cette feinte, ne put s'arrêter et fonça droit sur Hinata. Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent nez à nez, leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils échangèrent un regard. Par réflexe, Hinata recula mais se trouvait dans l'impasse à cause du beau brun qui était resté derrière elle. Elle n'eut aucune autre solution que de baisser la tête pour ne plus croiser le regard azur de celui qu'elle aimait. Naruto recula immédiatement tout en se grattant la tête.

«- Sasuke ! J'ai failli m'aplatir sur Hinata !  
>- Parce que c'est mieux de s'aplatir contre moi peut être ? Au moins, si tu tombais sur Hinata, tu serais tombé sur un amortisseur confortable.- Ah oui, c'est vrai que vu de cette manière ... Hinata ferait un super airbag !<br>- Euh les garçons...  
>- Sans vouloir m'immiscer dans votre conversation, je tiens à dire que je suis la aussi ..., dit la blonde qui semblait plus qu'irritée.<br>- Mais ma puce, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! Ma phrase était au second degré !  
>- Mais oui, bien sur.<br>- Sérieusement, pas vrai Hinata que je disais ma phrase au second degré !  
>- Euh ... il me semble.<br>- Bon sinon, si on le faisait ce tour de roue?  
>- Ton changement de conversation n'est pas du tout discret. »<p>

Naruto sifflota pour tenter de faire paraître sa transition de conversation inaperçue, bien que ce fut peine perdue. Il prit la main de sa petite amie pour l'escorter jusqu'à son siège où il se mit à ses cotés. Hinata et Sasuke les suivirent et s'installèrent à leur tour. La nacelle pouvait contenir quatre personnes, c'était donc un bon endroit pour rester un dernier moment tous ensemble. La roue commença à tourner et la nacelle prit de l'altitude. En ce début de soirée, le ciel était parsemé de milliers d'étoiles dont l'éclat s'intensifiait au fur et mesure que le manège montait. Quand la nacelle atteint sa hauteur maximale, les quatre adolescents pouvaient observer une belle vue de leur ville, sublime en robe du soir.

Alors qu'Hinata observait d'un air absent le paysage, Sasuke posa tranquillement sa tête contre son épaule. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le léger balancement de la nacelle. La petite brune était encore prise au dépourvue, mais elle essaya de ne pas trop paraître surprise par l'attitude de son prétendu petit ami. Elle lui prit maladroitement la main et continua de regarder le paysage, en particulier pour éviter de croiser le regard de Naruto. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle se sentait coupable de trahir ses propres sentiments même si c'était pour son propre bien. Pour se venger de son ancienne meilleure amie qui s'était tellement servie d'elle. D'ailleurs, elle sentait le regard de cette dernière qui la fixait. Un regard qui se voulait noir et rempli de haine, mais par la présence de son actuel petit ami et de son ex, elle devait éviter de briser son image de jeune fille gentille et attentionné. Cependant, un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle détourna son regard de celui de la petite brune et s'appuya d'une manière aguicheuse sur le bras de son petit ami, tout en le regardant avec ses yeux de biche. Celui-ci ne put dissimuler sa joie intérieure qui se lisait aisément sur son visage. Il devait être soulagé que sa dulcinée ne lui fasse plus la tête. La jolie blonde s'approcha de l'oreille de son joli blond et lui susurra quelques mots. Naruto réprima un sourire amusé et lui murmura quelques mots à son tour. Ino s'installa sur les cuisses de son blond et passa sa main sur son torse avant dessiner ses abdominaux à travers son T-shirt. Naruto se rapprocha du cou de sa belle pour y déposer un baiser. Ino prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Naruto cala ses mains sur les hanches de sa bien aimée et prolongea le baiser, en invitant la langue de sa partenaire à danser. Le baiser fut intense et passionné.

Hinata continuait de regarder le ciel, elle ne voulait pas regarder, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passait. Mais malheureusement, le silence au sein de la nacelle ne faisait qu'amplifier le son de la respiration saccadée des deux amoureux passionnés. Malgré sa détermination à ne pas craquer, elle sentait ses larmes monter et perler sur ses joues. C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit la main de Sasuke qui lui prit le menton pour qu'elle confronte son regard au sein. Ses yeux le supplièrent de la laisser, elle ne voulait pas que Naruto et Ino la voit pleurer. Mais le jeune homme ignora sa demande et essuya les larmes de la demoiselle aux yeux de perle avec ses doigts. Puis il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura :

«- Ne pleure pas, ne donne pas cette satisfaction à cette idiote de Ino.  
>- Je sais...<br>- La soirée est presque terminée, ne ruine pas tes plans toute seule.  
>- C'est vrai... dit-elle en esquissant un sourire gêné.<p>

Sasuke lui releva la tête pour qu'elle le regarde et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, et y déposa un baiser doux et léger, avant de reculer et de l'observer avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Alors qu'Hinata se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions, elle remarqua les regards d'Ino et Naruto tournés vers elle. Alors que le beau blond lui souriait d'un air heureux, la belle blonde lui lançait un regard hautain et dédaigneux. Sasuke qui observait la scène depuis le début du manège afficha son sourire narquois quelques instants avant de reprendre son expression blasée. Le tour de manège se termina. Les quatre adolescents descendirent de leur nacelle. Un silence pesant s'était installé entre d'eux, Ino prit alors la parole :

«- C'était une super soirée. Je pense qu'il faudrait recommencer plus souvent, n'est-ce pas Hinata?  
>- Oui. Avec plaisir, dit la demoiselle concernée sur le même ton que son ex meilleure amie avait employé.<br>- Et si on allait chez Sasuke pour continuer la soirée? Tu y es déjà allée j'imagine?  
>- Ino, qui t'as dit que tu pouvais venir ? Si tu peux rentrer chez moi c'est juste parce que Naruto te fait entrer en douce, sinon je ne te laisserai jamais entrer.<br>- Sasuke, c'est vilain, ce que tu viens de dire ...  
>- Et pourtant c'est la vérité.<br>- Sasuke, tu abuses franchement, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait aujourd'hui ? Tu t'acharnes sur moi ? Que t'ai-je fait ? Et puis, permets-moi de te rappeler qu'il y a encore 6 mois j'étais ta copine.  
>- Ah bon ? Désolé, j'ai oublié. Entre temps, je suis sorti avec pas mal d'autres filles.<br>- Alors Hinata et comme ces autres filles, c'est ça ? C'est juste pour passer du bon temps ?  
>- Ino, ça se fait pas de demander ça devant Hinata...<br>- Tu crois que demoiselle Hinata est toute fragile toi aussi ? Vous m'en voulez tous aujourd'hui ou quoi ?  
>- Mais enfin, je n'ai rien dit de tel...<br>- Viens Hinata, on rentre.  
>- Euh ... d'accord.<br>- Attends Sasuke, ne te casse pas alors qu'on n'a pas fini de parler !  
>- A plus, Naruto. On s'appelle pour se voir plus tard, sans ta copine de préférence.<br>- Mais Sasuke ! "

Et Sasuke partit en attrapant la main d'Hinata et laissa en plan le couple blond. Alors que Naruto semblait ne pas comprendre la tournure des événements, Ino fulminait de l'intérieur.

_Je te jure Hinata que tu vas me le payer..._


	11. Chapitre 10 : Temps Mort au Jeu

Assez. Elle en avait assez. Ino était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Sasuke. C'était son Sasuke. Jamais elle ne le laisserait entre les mains de cette idiote d'Hinata. Il lui appartenait, c'est elle qui en avait décidé. Pourquoi Sasuke parmi tant d'autres ? Parce qu'il représentait à ses yeux son idéal masculin. Il était parfait, tout aussi physiquement, qu'intellectuellement. C'était le plus adulé de tous, de ce fait il ne pouvait être qu'avec elle vu qu'elle était tout aussi admirée -si seulement Hinata n'était pas sur son chemin-.

Elle avait réussi six mois auparavant à être avec lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfants mais elle ne l'avait réellement remarqué que depuis le début du lycée - depuis que la majorité des filles le classe le nommait mec le plus sexy du lycée -. Auparavant, elle ne le considérait que comme le meilleur ami de Naruto, le fameux premier amour de cette pure et innocente Hinata. Elle était parvenue à le séduire lors d'une soirée chez une de ces personnes populaires au lycée. Après quelques verres et quelques mots échangés, Ino usa de tous ses charmes pour attirer Sasuke dans ses filets. Sous les effets de l'alcool, le jeune homme se laissa tenter et il conclut avec elle dans la soirée. Leur aventure dura quelques semaines avant que le beau brun ne se lasse de la jolie blonde. Mais celle-ci ne supporta pas la rupture, car la gloire qu'elle recherchait depuis des années était à son apogée quand il était à ses côtés. Et entre temps, la beauté du jeune homme avait réussi à faire chavirer le cœur de la demoiselle aux cheveux de blé. De ce fait, elle devint possessive à son égard et avait tenté depuis ces derniers mois de le reconquérir. Mais sans succès.

Sortir avec Naruto n'était qu'un prétexte pour se venger d'Hinata, mais il permettait également de pouvoir toujours être avec Sasuke. Si elle n'arrivait pas à le séduire, pourquoi Hinata le pourrait ? Ino ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée, elle devait tout faire pour l'en empêcher.

_Idiote d'Hinata, tu crois que tu pourras te sortir de cette histoire sans être blessée ? Tu te trompes. Que tu aimes Naruto ou Sasuke, j'en ai rien à taper. Mais tu n'auras aucun des deux, car ils sont à moi.  
>Je te le montrerai...<em>

De l'autre côté de la fête foraine, Sasuke continuait à marcher, sa main toujours dans celle d'Hinata. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le couple blond, il ne l'avait pas lâché. Hinata devait avouer qu'elle était légèrement dépassée par les évènements. Leur comportement de Sasuke pendant cette soirée n'était pas du tout le même qu'à l'accoutumée. Pourquoi la défendait-il ? Pourquoi était-il si gentil avec elle ? Pourquoi étaient-ils partis si subitement ? Tant de questions commençaient à germer dans l'esprit d'Hinata, mais elle n'osait pas les poser au concerné. Quand les deux adolescents furent sortis de la foire, Sasuke s'arrêta et lâcha enfin sa main et la fixa d'un regard neutre pour lui demander :

« Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?  
>- Euh ... comment ça ?<br>- Bah, on a faussé compagnie à Naruto alors que c'était un peu le but que tu passes ta soirée avec lui. En plus, t'étais censée te venger d'Ino. De ce que j'ai vu et entendu ce soir, tu n'as pas fait grand-chose et c'est moi qui me suis chargé de remettre à sa place l'écervelée de blonde. Pas que ça me déplaise, mais bon. Naruto va finir par me faire la tronche après.  
>- Et ça t'embête ?<br>- Je ne pense pas que cette question te concerne petite tête. Alors, bilan de ta soirée ? Tu t'es vengée ou non ?  
>- Et bien, j'admets n'avoir pas fait grand-chose pour la rendre jalouse ou la faire chier. C'est toi qui as pris la plupart des initiatives et je n'ai fait que te suivre. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'agir de la même manière qu'elle. Mais la prochaine fois, j'essayerai de faire des efforts.<br>- Encore faut-il qu'il y ait une prochaine fois. Bien que tu n'aies rien fait spécifiquement contre elle, je crois qu'elle ne supporte vraiment pas de te voir près de moi et vu comment je lui ai parlé, elle a beau fantasmer sur moi, elle fera au moins semblant de m'en vouloir pour quelques jours et c'est ton blondinet qui va s'en prendre plein la gueule.  
>- Tu as l'air bien renseigné pour quelqu'un qui dit ne rien avoir à faire de cette fille.<br>- Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix, Hina-chan ? Je ne suis pas Naruto, moi. Je suis bien conscient que la fille qui sort avec mon meilleur ami n'a d'yeux que pour moi. Sauf que je n'en ai rien à taper, elle n'était qu'un coup d'un soir et rien de plus. Et j'y peux rien si l'idiot qui me sert de meilleur pote veut pas l'admettre, il est amoureux d'elle.  
>- Je le sais, malheureusement.<br>- C'est pas moi qui dois te le mettre sur un plateau d'argent, tu te démerdes. Ça ferait suspect, si je commençais à devenir gentil non ?  
>- Pourtant, tu l'étais ce soir...<br>- Bref, je te raccompagne. Naruto doit tourner autour de chez moi s'il s'est fait jeter par Ino pour ce soir.  
>- D'accord. »<p>

La nuit au cœur de Konoha était encore fraiche bien qu'on ne soit plus qu'à quelques semaines de l'été. Hinata qui était vêtue légèrement, tremblait mais ne fit rien remarquer étant donné que si elle demandait une quelconque veste à son compagnon de marche, il se retrouverait torse nu en pleine rue.

Hinata garda pour elle cette réflexion et tenta de faire abstraction de la fraicheur de la soirée, mais Sasuke avait remarqué que la demoiselle avait froid. Reconnaissant le quartier dans lequel ils étaient, il s'arrêta en interpelant Hinata :

« Tu as froid, non ?  
>- Hum, je crois que c'est évident non ?<br>- Quelle idée de sortir sans veste en même temps.  
>- Tu peux parler.<br>- Oui mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait froid, répondit-t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
>- Bref, on est plus loin de l'arrêt de bus pour rentrer, si on se dépêche et que le bus arrive, j'aurai plus froid.<br>- À cette heure, y a plus beaucoup de bus. Et ça ne coûte rien d'aller prendre un truc dans un endroit chaud.  
>- Mais ... Sasuke, on n'est plus en rendez-vous là, on est plus obligé de faire semblant de sortir ensemble.<br>- Pour une fois que je fais pas mon bâtard, je me fais recaler, cool.  
>- Bon, si tu y tiens vraiment, allons-y, dit-elle en soupirant. »<p>

Sasuke la regarda de nouveau avec son sourire énigmatique et se dirigea dans une rue adjacente à la rue principale. Les deux adolescents se trouvaient non loin d'un café dont la famille Uchiha était des clients réguliers. Sasuke fit signe à d'Hinata pour qu'elle le suive et l'entraina à l'intérieur.

C'était un établissement spacieux, aménagé comme un salon convivial. Sasuke prit la main d'Hinata et l'emmena vers le fond de la salle pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés. Il traversa l'ensemble de la salle, suscitant le regard intéressé de la plupart des jeunes femmes présentes dans le café. Pourtant elles entouraient déjà toutes un bel homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Hinata croisa son regard quelques instants. Ses yeux étaient sombres et perçants, mais son regard avait quelque chose de familier, il lui décocha un sourire ravageur avant de ne plus lui prêter aucune attention. Sasuke lui tira le bras pour qu'elle arrête de rêvasser et ils s'installèrent à une table au fond de la salle près de la baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur un somptueux jardin intérieur. Un serveur arriva rapidement pour prendre leur commande, Sasuke demanda deux chocolats viennois. Prenant note, il s'éclipsa rapidement pour préparer leurs boissons.

Pendant que les deux jeunes gens attendaient leur commande, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de scruter discrètement Sasuke. Le jeune homme observait le paysage nocturne sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Son regard dans le vide le rendait impénétrable et inaccessible à toute personne qui tentait de l'aborder. La demoiselle le connaissait depuis le jardin d'enfants mais n'avait jamais pu jusque là l'approcher. Il avait pour habitude de rester à l'écart des autres, préférant la solitude au vacarme que provoquait sa présence. Au lycée, il était connu pour ses nombreuses conquêtes, mais jamais il n'avait fait le premier pas. Il ne prenait jamais ces relations au sérieux et ne faisait que profiter de ce qu'on voulait lui donner. Après tout, si une fille voulait être avec lui alors que lui n'en avait pas envie, il pouvait bien profiter de certains avantages qu'offrait une petite amie pour compenser. L'attitude qu'il avait montré ce soir était tout à fait différente de ce que ses anciennes conquêtes amères racontaient. Même si ce n'était que de la comédie, la demoiselle sentait une once de sincérité à travers ses gestes. À moins que ce soit ses propres actions qu'elles tentaient de décrypter... Impossible ! Hinata était amoureuse de Naruto, ce n'était pas le comportement de Sasuke qui allait changer ses sentiments. Après tout, elle se servait juste de lui pour arriver à ses fins, elle n'attendait rien d'autre de sa part. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse de lui.

Alors qu' Hinata se torturait l'esprit, Sasuke avait remarqué son manège. Elle était si simple à déchiffrer, si facile à tromper. Il sourit intérieurement, content de son propre jeu d'acteur. Décidément, cette histoire était déjà écrite d'avance, pourquoi s'était-il donné tant de peine à s'investir totalement à ce jeu? Il n'avait fallu que quelques mots et gestes affectueux pour qu'elle tombe dans le panneau. Dans quelques jours, elle ne penserait plus qu'à lui et oublierait son meilleur ami.

_C'est trop facile que cela en deviendrait presque décevant._

Devait-il changer de tactique? Recommencer à devenir odieux? Non, ce serait rendre plus facile la victoire de son adversaire blond. Il devait rester joueur, surtout que notre beau brun détestait perdre...

Quand les commandes arrivèrent, Hinata fuyait le regard de Sasuke qui cherchait malicieusement le sien. Quand leurs yeux se croisaient, Hinata refusait de maintenir le regard, ses yeux d'un sombre ébène la transperçait toute entière, faisant accélérer son rythme cardiaque. C'était ce même regard qui l'avait embrassé lors de leur torride nuit passé. Ce regard qui la faisait douter de ses sentiments pour son bien aimé premier amour. Car elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'elle était attirée par notre bel Uchiha. Elle voulait sentir de nouveau ses mains caresser son corps nu. Sentir son souffle chaud au creux de sa nuque. Effleurer ses lèvres qui flattaient ses jolies formes. Et ...

«- C'est pas possible, je vais me pendre pour penser à des choses pareilles ! Laissa la demoiselle s'échapper sans immédiatement s'en rendre compte.  
>- Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda notre beau brun avec un sourire malicieux sur le coin des lèvres.<br>- À rien du tout ! Il se fait tard, je devrais rentrer.  
>- Déjà ? Tu as à peine touché à ton chocolat.<p>

Le jeune homme prit sa cuillère et la plongea dans le chocolat viennois de la demoiselle avant de lui mettre un peu de chantilly sur le nez. Il la regarda d'un air malicieux avant de continuer à siroter son chocolat tout en la regardant. La demoiselle soupira et enleva la chantilly sur son nez avec son index. Puis, avant qu'elle ne puisse enfin toucher à sa boisson, Sasuke lui remit une couche de chantilly. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse de nouveau la retirer, il mit ses mains sur la table et s'approcha de son visage pour lui lécher le nez. La demoiselle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et recula vivement. Sasuke émit un petit ricanement avant de s'asseoir à nouveau. La demoiselle mangea toute sa chantilly pour qu'il évite de recommencer et but quelques gorgées de son chocolat. Elle faisait une mine boudeuse qui la rendait encore plus mignonne qu'habituellement. Sasuke s'étonna de penser d'une telle manière et dissipa cette pensée en buvant ses dernières gorgées de chocolat.

Quand ils terminèrent, Sasuke paya les deux boissons et les deux adolescents sortirent du café. Après une dizaine de minutes de bus, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de la demoiselle. Hinata savait que Sasuke allait encore vouloir profiter de son corps pour assouvir ses perverses envies. Mais Hinata ne laisserait pas faire ce soir, ni plus aucun autre jour. À partir de maintenant, elle devait agir seule pour récupérer son blond. Et ce n'était pas en étant en couple avec son meilleur ami que les choses allaient avancer. La demoiselle ne voulait plus que son blond préféré ne se fasse d'idées. Et elle ne voulait pas commencer à s'attacher au beau brun. Elle se tourna donc face à Sasuke qui la fixait déjà depuis un moment.

« -Merci d'avoir accepté ma requête, et c'est gentil de m'avoir raccompagnée.  
>- Pas de soucis. Au fait, pendant combien de temps on va encore jouer à ce manège? Ce n'est pas que ça m'ennuie mais un peu quand même. J'ai aussi des choses plus marrantes à faire.<br>- Et bien, je pense que tu peux aller t'amuser, je n'ai plus besoin de toi Sasuke. Je ne veux plus que Naruto se fasse des idées sur nous deux, et avec tous ce qu'on a déjà fait, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule.  
>- C'est marrant, parce qu'on dirait plus que tu me fuis plutôt que me congédier.<br>- C'est faux, pas du tout. N'oublie pas que ce que je fais, c'est pour Naruto. Il n'y a que lui que j'aime.  
>- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Je sais très bien qu'il n'y a que Naruto dans ta petite tête.<br>Mais tu as beau le penser aussi fort que tu veux, c'est moi dont tu as envie maintenant. »

Sasuke fit deux pas pour faire face à Hinata. Il la plaqua contre la porte et l'emprisonna entre ses deux bras. Il laissa sa main droite parcourir sa silhouette fine et passa son autre main derrière sa nuque pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Le rythme cardiaque de la demoiselle aux yeux de nacre accéléra. Son regard croisa celui du jeune homme, celui d'un prédateur prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Elle était coincée, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Leurs corps se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Le jeune homme aux yeux sombres n'était plus à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Les sens de la jeune femme s'affolaient, son corps voulait répondre au désir que le beau brun suscitait. Mais sa tête ne voulait pas. Elle ne céda pas, ses mains se posèrent contre le torse musclé du jeune homme pour l'écarter.

« - Je veux plus te voir Sasuke. »


	12. Chapter 11 : Changement de jeu

Hello ! *NON ne me tuez pas encore !*  
>Je sais, je vous avais promis de poster en février . . .<br>Sauf que comme vous le voyez nous sommes en . . . avril . . . *part se cacher*  
>Mais pour ma défense, ce chapitre était insupportable à écrire !<br>J'étais coincée. J'avais les idées en tête mais je savais pas comment l'écrire. T.T  
>Et puis n'oublions pas les cours (mais bon, je ne vais pas étaler ma vie hein ^^)<p>

Sinon plus spécifiquement sur ce chapitre. Pas beaucoup d'actions comparés aux chapitres précédents. MAIS ! Nous allons entrer dans la tête d'un certain beau brun pour essayer de le décrypter. Et autre petite chose, enfin Naruto va servir à quelque chose ! *Oui notre baka blond a un rôle dans notre histoire, il ne pense pas qu'au sexe. ^^*  
>Dernière chose à dire, un invité surprise dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. ^^<p>

Sinon avant de vous laisser tranquille, je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs inconnus et non inconnus. Merci de supporter mes effroyables attentes ! Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de répondre aux reviews mais sachez que ce sont elles qui me permettent de continuer à écrire (et à m'auto-flageller quand je traîne! ^^)  
>J'en ai reçu des magnifiques qui me montrent à quel point vous tenez à ma fiction et ça me touche énormément.<p>

Bon, je vous laisse tranquille ! Bonne lecture. =)

* * *

><p>« Je veux plus te voir Sasuke. »<p>

Sur ces mots, Hinata rentra chez elle, claquant la porte derrière elle. Une fois la porte fermée, la demoiselle se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci en soupirant. Elle avait réussi à lui résister. Mais pour combien de temps ? Le jeune homme n'allait surement pas en rester là et reviendrait à la charge plus tard. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire facilement, il était plutôt du genre à fixer les règles du jeu. La demoiselle aux yeux de perle ramena ses jambes contre elle et laissa ses pensées divaguer un moment avant de se redresser, pour aller directement se coucher.

De l'autre côté, Sasuke resta figé quelques instants. C'était la première fois qu'il essuyait un refus aussi catégorique. Il fallait avouer que c'était plutôt vexant. C'était si rare qu'une demoiselle se refuse à lui habituellement. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la demoiselle Hyuuga puisse réagir comme ça. Mais il devait aussi admettre que c'était amusant. Un peu de difficulté ne faisait pas de mal pour complexifier l'étrange jeu dans lequel était impliqué Hinata et Sasuke.

_Alors comme ça on veut jouer avec moi ? Et bien jouons, et que le meilleur gagne, ma chère Hinata._

Sur ce défi implicitement engagé, le jeune homme rentra tranquillement chez lui. De retour dans sa demeure, il se déchaussa puis commença à monter les marches de l'escalier jusqu'à qu'une voix masculine l'interpelle depuis la salle de séjour.

« Alors comme ça on rentre tard Casanova?  
>- Oh ça va, d'habitude c'est toi qui rentre après moi grand frère ».<p>

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait près de l'entrée du séjour. Il était grand et élancé, portait un costume chic et tenait une canette de bière encore fermée. Il fit signe à son jeune frère pour qu'il s'installe avec lui dans le séjour. Sasuke soupira mais accepta silencieusement sa requête et partit s'installer nonchalamment sur l'un des fauteuils. Il attrapa la canette de soda que son frère lui lança et observa celui-ci s'installer confortablement sur le canapé, allongeant ses jambes sur toute la longueur du divan. Les deux frères se regardèrent fixement quelques instants, l'un affichant un sourire malicieux alors que l'autre tentait d'étouffer un bâillement.

Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke, rentrait rarement chez lui, il passait la plupart de son temps chez ses conquêtes. Il était donc surprenant de le voir ici, surtout à cette heure de la nuit. Grand et mince, carrure sportive, le grand frère Uchiha était le tombeur de demoiselles le plus connu de la ville, et le plus renommé. De ce fait, Sasuke, en tant que jeune frère, avait hérité de cette réputation sulfureuse sans pour autant l'avoir cherchée. Cependant, il n'avait pas besoin de s'en plaindre, vu que cela lui permettait d'approcher plus facilement certaines femmes plus âgées quand il en avait assez de s'amuser avec des filles de son âge. Le seul point négatif c'était qu'on le comparait souvent avec son aîné, chose qu'il détestait. Mais il était indéniable qu'il tenait énormément à son grand frère, même s'il ne lui disait jamais, question de fierté oblige.  
>Itachi amorça la conversation tout en ouvrant sa canette de bière alors que Sasuke but la sienne d'une traite :<p>

« C'était quoi le nom de la jolie brune qui t'accompagnait tout à l'heure ?  
>- En quoi ça te regarde ? dit Sasuke d'un air détaché.<br>- Je suis ton frère, je peux bien savoir le nom de ta petite amie !  
>- C'est pas ma copine.<br>- Ah bon ? Elle est pourtant pas mal dans son genre, tu me permets donc d'aller l'aborder ?  
>- Comme tu veux. Mais je crois que tu ne l'intéresseras pas, elle est plus attirée par les blonds écervelés, pervers et qui ne pensent qu'à bouffer. Naruto, quoi.<br>-Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix ?  
>- Pas du tout. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ?<br>- Je ne sais pas, pour une fois qu'une fille s'intéresse à ton meilleur ami, tu devrais être content pour lui. Déjà que sa copine actuelle ne s'intéresse qu'à toi.  
>- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il n'a pas remarqué que sa copine se fout de sa gueule alors que je me tue à lui répéter. Il le verra tôt ou tard.<br>- Et sinon, cette fille, elle fait quoi dans cette histoire ? Je te connais, tu t'amuses pas à sortir avec un coup du soir dans un lieu public, ça ruinerait ta réputation de mec inaccessible.  
>- C'est une longue histoire. Je lui rends juste service.<br>- Depuis quand tu rends service aux gens toi ? Tu n'agis que par intérêt !  
>- C'est gentil d'avoir une aussi haute estime de moi grand frère. C'est marrant de jouer avec elle. Elle est naïve et candide mais elle prétend qu'elle veut faire du mal à celle qui lui a mis la misère depuis des années. C'est tellement drôle de jouer avec elle, de la voir tourner en bourrique et se prendre les pieds dans le plat. Et puis, il ne faut pas nier qu'elle est bien foutue et qu'elle est bonne au lit. Voilà, t'es content ?<br>- Intéressant. Comme quoi, pour une fois tu t'amuses bien avec une fille. Mais méfie-toi, tu pourrais peut-être tomber dans ton propre piège.  
>- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je contrôle la situation. Bon si tu me permets, je vais aller me coucher, j'ai cours demain.<br>- Bonne nuit mon petit pingouin d'amour !  
>- La ferme. ».<p>

Pendant que son frère ricanait de sa réaction, Sasuke monta rapidement dans sa chambre. Enfin seul. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, tête la première dans ses oreillers. C'était assez amusant, ils avaient la même texture que ... Stop. Pas cette pensée la. Il ne venait pas du tout penser à la poitrine d'Hinata quand sa tête avait touché ses oreillers. Bien sur que non, pourquoi penserait-il à elle dans un moment pareil ?

« Je dois être crevé là. Faut que j'aille me coucher ».

C'était la faute d'Itachi ça, pourquoi lui poser autant de questions sur son nouveau jouet ? Il avait presque réussi à l'embrouiller. Zen, la situation est sous contrôle, il n'allait pas tomber dans son propre panneau. Ce serait la cata.  
>Notre beau brun se déshabilla et se coucha prestement, avant qu'une autre idée étrange ne fasse irruption dans ses pensées.<p>

Le lendemain matin, notre beau brun se leva à l'aube pour se préparer à aller en cours. Prenant une douche bien froide histoire de se réveiller, les gouttes d'eau parcouraient son corps. Tombant sur ses cheveux ébènes, allant se réfugier dans son cou, dessinant ses muscles saillants, les malicieuses prodiguaient à notre bel apollon des caresses qu'elles seules étaient capables de faire. Elles se prélassaient inlassablement sur ses abdominaux, certaines osant glisser le long de sa vigoureuse fierté déjà bien réveillée. Les demoiselles aquatiques prenaient un malin plaisir à calmer le beau jeune homme grâce à leurs ferventes faveurs. Sasuke soupira d'aise, satisfait du traitement qu'on lui offrait. Il termina sa douche et se sécha rapidement, puis sortit de sa salle de bain, se mettant en quête d'un boxer avec comme simple appareil une serviette nouée autour de la taille.  
>Alors que notre beau jeune homme s'affairait à se préparer (oui toujours nu sous sa serviette !), son frère entra dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper.<p>

« Sasuke, m'aurais tu encore piqué mon eau de Cologne ?  
>- Frapper aux portes c'est possible aussi. Bonjour grand frère, et non, je n'ai pas ton parfum, c'est surement une de tes copines qui a du te le piquer.<br>- Tu penses? Laquelle ?  
>- J'en sais rien moi. Appelle-les.<br>- T'es un rigolo toi. Y en a sept qui sont venues cette semaine, je ne vais pas toutes les appeler !  
>- C'est ça d'être un playboy.<br>- Parle pour toi petit. Toutes tes anciennes conquêtes te détestent et ne veulent plus te voir ou cherchent désespérément à te récupérer. J'ai peut-être plusieurs copines mais je prends toujours bien soin d'elles !  
>- Bon tu me laisses tranquille? Ce n'est pas que je me fais chier mais tant que tu restes planté là, je pourrai jamais me fringuer !<br>- Fais pas ton timide. J'ai déjà vu tes bijoux de famille, ils ne sont pas mieux que les miens mais c'est bien ceux d'un Uchiha !  
>- ... Barre-toi imbécile de frère ! ».<p>

Le cadet s'avança avec précipitation vers son aîné et lui claqua la porte au nez. Mais le grand frère Uchiha anticipa l'action et profita de l'occasion pour piquer la serviette de son jeune frère et retira sa main avant qu'elle ne fasse coincer. Un sourire amusé s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il partit tranquillement en lançant au passage la serviette dans la salle de bain.  
>De son côté, Sasuke se retrouvait nu comme un ver au milieu de sa chambre. Bien que cela ne le dérange pas, il soupira pour exprimer son exaspération. Parfois il se demandait vraiment qui était le plus immature entre son frère et son meilleur ami.<br>Sasuke retourna à son objectif premier (se trouver un boxer !), il observa son horloge murale et accéléra pour se préparer. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le beau brun sortait de chez lui, écouteurs aux oreilles, son sac sur une épaule. Il marcha une dizaine de minutes pour se retrouver devant le portail de son lycée, où les élèves commençaient à peine à affluer. Il préférait arriver en avance pour éviter les cohues du matin. Il avait beau devoir se lever plus tôt, ses oreilles n'appréciaient guère le boucan matinal de l'entrée en masse des élèves.

Quelques demoiselles chuchotèrent à son passage mais il n'y prêta comme d'habitude aucune attention. Il alla jusqu'à sa salle de classe encore vide et s'installa à son bureau. Une fois assis, son regard se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il observait l'arrivée des autres élèves depuis le deuxième étage où se trouvait sa classe. À ses yeux, ce beau petit monde semblait minuscule et pourtant son regard fut instinctivement attiré par de longs cheveux sombres aux reflets lavande flottant dans le vent. La mystérieuse inconnue se démarquait des autres par sa démarche légère et féline, mais disparut rapidement dans la foule. Sasuke tenta de la retrouver à travers les nouveaux arrivants dans la cour, mais avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive consciemment qu'il cherchait la demoiselle du regard, il sentit une main lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec vigueur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu mates mon petit Sasuke ? demanda une voix familière.  
>- Rien de spécial. Et je ne suis pas petit, j'ai toujours fait deux centimètres de plus que toi, espèce de blond sans cervelle, railla notre beau brun en retirant ses écouteurs pour mieux entendre son acolyte.<br>- Menteur ! Je t'ai vu, tu matais une fille ! Qui c'est ? Hinata ?  
>- Pourquoi c'est ce nom qui te sort en premier de la bouche ?<br>- Et bien euh ... parce que c'est censé être ta copine ?  
>- Oui bien sûr. Genre, parce que je fais semblant de sortir avec elle, je la vois partout c'est ça ? Tu peux toujours courir.<br>- Ouh ! Tout doux Sasuke, pas vilain, donne la papatte !  
>- Ou mon poing dans ta tronche, peut-être ...<br>- Okay... je me rends chef ! Bon vas-y raconte. Je te suis tout ouïe ! ».

Naruto posa son sac à terre près de son bureau et retourna sa chaise pour faire face à Sasuke.

« Allez ! Vas-y raconte ! Je veux savoir !  
>- Te raconter quoi ? J'ai rien à te raconter.<br>- Fais pas semblant ! Bon, je te fais un rappel du dernier épisode ! Attention ! Retour dans le teeeeeemps !  
>« Alors que la belle et sexy Ino s'acharnait sur la petite et innocente Hinata, super Sasuke vint la sauver et il détala avec elle comme un héros, laissant derrière lui, son fidèle acolyte Naruto ! » déblatéra Naruto avec une voix de commentateur de sport.<br>Au passage, t'aurais pu me prévenir que t'allais te tailler comme ça. J'étais un peu dans la merde pour l'expliquer à Ino, elle m'a encore fait une crise en me disant que c'était de l'acharnement, que tu l'aimais pas et blablablablabla. Je m'en suis pris plein la gueule et du coup pas de sexe hier soir ...  
>- C'est pas une grande perte. Désolé pour le revirement de situation, j'avais pas prévu de te laisser en plan avec la harpie. Mais Ino était tellement chiante avec ses sous-entendus « je suis l'ex de Sasuke » que j'avais envie de lui fermer sa gueule.<br>- Et bah ... ça a pas marché. Elle a pas arrêté de râler pendant tout le trajet du retour ! Et après elle m'a dit qu'elle était tellement énervée qu'elle avait même plus envie de le faire et elle m'a laissé en plan devant sa porte !  
>- En fait, ce qui te fait chier c'est que t'as du utiliser ta main droite pour te défouler, hein.<br>- Tout de suite ! Je peux très bien survivre sans sexe !  
>- Bien sûr. C'est pour cette raison que depuis tout à l'heure tu fais allusion à ta partie de jambes en l'air manquée.<br>- Comme si tu n'étais pas pareil, sainte-ni-touche !  
>- Toi aujourd'hui tu veux vraiment que je te frappe ...<br>- Rooh ! Moi aussi je peux t'insulter de temps en temps, vu comment tu me traites tous les jours !  
>- Bon pas faux.<br>- Revenons à nos moutons ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Hinata après votre fuite !

Ah ce Naruto. Il était parfois pire qu'une commère. Il avait du être une fille dans une vie antérieure. Et si c'était le cas, il devait être une vraie blonde dans toute sa splendeur. Sasuke soupira. Il n'avait pas très envie de raconter cette fameuse suite à son meilleur ami. Admettre qu'on lui avait foutu un râteau, très peu pour lui. De plus, il ne fallait pas oublier que l'entrée en scène de son meilleur ami était imminente. Il ne comptait pas lui offrir Hinata sur un plateau d'argent, ce ne serait point amusant. Notre beau brun continua à ignorer son meilleur ami jusqu'à que les cours commencent. Naruto tenta de lui tirer les vers du nez par tous les moyens mais rien à faire, Sasuke resta de marbre.

Notre beau blond était vraiment curieux de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il avait remarqué que son meilleur ami se comportait d'une façon assez étrange depuis quelques temps. Surtout depuis qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter la demoiselle Hinata. Il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours le même, un vrai salopard avec les filles. Cependant, notre blond avait remarqué que son meilleur ami était vraiment impliqué dans cette histoire de vengeance et qu'il semblait garder discrètement un œil sur la jeune fille aux cheveux lavande. Il avait beau prétendre qu'il ne faisait que jouer, Naruto sentait bien que Sasuke ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Le beau brun pouvait avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds, des prétendantes avec le même corps qu'Hinata, il pouvait facilement en rencontrer. Visiblement seule la demoiselle Hyuuga le contentait. Était-il tombé sous son charme? Naruto se devait de le découvrir.

Sasuke continua d'ignorer les questions de son meilleur ami jusqu'en fin de matinée. Naruto le harcelait pourtant par tous les moyens : petit chuchotement discret, mot glissé sur son bureau, spam par sms, boule de papier envoyé dans la tête, mais rien a faire, Sasuke restait de marbre bien qu'il ait une sérieuse envie de le frapper. Le drôle de manège des deux garçons se fit rapidement remarquer et ce fut Naruto qui se reçut le lancer de craie en pleine figure pour le rappeler à l'ordre. L'ensemble des élèves éclatèrent de rire alors que son traitre de meilleur ami se contenta de le narguer d'un sourire. La matinée défila rapidement avec tous ses rebondissements et l'heure de déjeuner s'imposa. Enfin Naruto délaissa un peu notre beau brun pour parler de son sujet préféré : ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir manger. Il contempla avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles les menus que leur offraient aujourd'hui le réfectoire du lycée. Pas forcément succulent mais assez satisfaisant pour remplir l'estomac gargouillant de notre petit blond. Une fois servis, les deux garçons s'installèrent près d'une fenêtre non loin des rangements à plateau. A quelques tables d'eux se trouvait notre jolie brune Hinata qui mangeait comme à son habitude seule. La demoiselle remarqua l'arrivée des deux jeunes hommes mais détourna le regard quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux du bel Uchiha.

Sasuke la fixa du regard pour voir sa réaction, mais elle resta concentrée sur son assiette pour ne pas le regarder. Le jeune homme réprima un ricanement nerveux et se hâta de regarder ailleurs avant que Naruto ne s'aperçoive du malaise qui s'était immiscé entre eux. Le manège entre les deux jeunes gens continua pendant cinq minutes jusqu'à que deux jeunes filles, Sakura et Karin, viennent à l'encontre de la jeune brune, leur plateau à la main. Depuis que Hinata faisait semblant de sortir avec Sasuke, les deux filles avec qui elle avait l'habitude de rester c'était étrangement éloignées. Les deux demoiselles étaient connues pour être deux des plus ferventes admiratrices du beau jeune homme. L'annonce officielle du pseudo-couple Hinata/Sasuke avait eu l'effet d'une bombe dans l'ensemble du lycée et beaucoup d'admirateurs ou admiratrices secrets des deux concernés avaient du mal à la digérer. Ils préféraient les voir célibataires plutôt qu'ensemble. Les inconditionnels d'Hinata ne pouvait se permettre de dire quelque chose contre le beau brun au risque que toutes les fans de Sasuke ne leur tombent dessus. En revanche, ces dernières se permettaient ouvertement de faire la moindre remarque à la demoiselle Hinata. Menaces dans le casier, bureau tagué d'injures et exclusion générale était le calvaire que vivait la petite brune depuis que leur manège avait commencé. Mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention, elle s'inquiétait plus au sujet de son plan initial que pour les brimades qu'elle subissait. Les deux filles se postèrent derrière la demoiselle et entamèrent une discussion sans prendre la peine de cacher leur animosité :

« Alors Hinata, tu ne manges pas avec ton petit ami aujourd'hui ? demanda la fille aux cheveux rouges.  
>- Oh c'est bête ! Elle a du se disputer avec lui ! rétorqua la demoiselle aux cheveux roses.<br>- Comme c'est dommage. »

Hinata ne prit même le temps de répondre, ignorant cordialement ces deux assaillantes. Elle savait que les demoiselles étaient jalouses de la situation dans laquelle la petite brune était empêtrée, mais bien sur, les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas au courant de toutes les closes du contrat. Personne ne savait à part Sasuke et Hinata. Alors qu'elle continuait à les ignorer, les deux demoiselles agacées par son entêtement à ne pas répondre, considérèrent cet acte comme une provocation. Karin prit le verre plein qu'elle avait sur son plateau et le déversa entièrement sur la tête de la jeune Hinata. La victime ne dit rien, bien que ses mains commencent à trembler. Elle se leva sans rien dire et partit relativement vite pour éviter d'attirer encore les regards des personnes qui les entouraient. Les deux jeunes filles ricanèrent ouvertement en se complimentant sur cette action. Alors qu'elles allaient poser leurs plateaux pour sortir, elles ne remarquèrent pas la présence de Sasuke à proximité qui poussa son sac brusquement sur le passage des demoiselles. Karin se prit les pieds dans le sac et s'étala sur le sol de tout son long. Furieuse et humiliée, elle s'exclama :

« Mais qui est l'imbécile qui a foutu son sac sous mes pieds ?!  
>- C'est moi.<br>- Ah ! Sasuke ! Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire que tu étais un imbécile ! Je pensais que c'était ...  
>- La ferme.<br>- Mais Sasuke, je ...  
>- Ca t'apprendra à faire chier ma copine.<br>- Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois !  
>- Viens, Naruto, on se casse.<br>- Euh ... oui chef !

Sasuke se leva d'un bon et récupéra son sac. Il prit son plateau, le rangea et il attendit Naruto à la sortie de la cafétéria. Pendant ce temps, Naruto avait aidé la demoiselle qui s'était lamentablement ramassé. Ce dernier avait observé la scène depuis le début. Le malaise entre Sasuke et Hinata, l'arrivée des deux pimbêches, le bizutage injustifié et le croche patte improvisé de Sasuke. Notre beau blond avait observé les réactions de son meilleur ami pendant tout l'instant. Quand il avait remarqué la présence des deux pestes près d'Hinata, Sasuke s'était braqué en les entendant implicitement la narguer. Il connaissait ces deux dindes et savait qu'elles agissaient de manière exécrable avec ses conquêtes. Quand il vit la rousse verser le verre d'eau sur Hinata, il manqua de briser son verre qu'il tenait en main. Naruto tenta de le raisonner mais la colère ne semblait pas se dissiper. Son regard était noir et quand il vit les deux jeunes filles s'approcher, il poussa d'un violent coup de pied son sac sous les pieds de la fautive.

Naruto y voyait maintenant plus clair. Il était à présent convaincu que son meilleur ami se préoccupait énormément de la demoiselle aux yeux de perle. C'était décidé. Naruto Uzumaki allait faire réaliser à Sasuke Uchiha qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

><p><em>Fin du Chapitre.<em>


End file.
